Ghost
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Quand on meurt, il parait que notre vie défile devant nos yeux. La mienne a changée le jour où j'ai pris une balle perdue. Je suis toujours Strify, chanteur du groupe Cinema Bizarre mais je vois désormais le monde d'une autre manière.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître les anciens membres de Cinema Bizarre, ni de raconter leur vie. Tout comme je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing:**_ Strify/Kiro

_**Ndla: **__Cette fic date d'août 2008._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_**( P.O.V de Strify )**_

La salle pleine à craquer est plongée dans la pénombre. Le concert va commencer et l'adrénaline coule à flots dans nos veines. En tant que batteur, Shin est le premier à monter sur scène dans la lumière d'un projecteur qui vient de s'allumer. La foule nous appelle. Et nous y répondons.

[ ... ]

Ce soir a été un de nos plus beaux concerts, un pur moment de bonheur partagé avec des fans venus écouter nos textes, notre musique et nous applaudir. Il y a maintenant quatre mois que notre album _Final Attraction_ est sorti dans les bacs et son succès a encourager notre tournée. Cinema Bizarre est désormais sur beaucoup de lèvres.

Je m'appelle Strify, j'en suis le chanteur et bien que je ne le saches pas encore, ma vie va changer d'une manière que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre premier_**

**_-_**

**_Partir sans le vouloir_**

* * *

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes pâtes?

- Ben elles sont pas cuites!

- Alors la prochaine fois c'est toi qui fera la cuisine! »

Trifouillant mon assiette du bout de ma fourchette, je me retiens d'éclater de rire devant la prise de tête puérile de Yu et Shin. Aujourd'hui étant un jour off, Luminor est parti rejoindre son nouveau chéri actuel tandis que nous avons préférer restés glander à l'appart que nous partageons. Et quand nos estomacs ont commencé à crier famine, Yu s'est proposé aux fourneaux. Manque de bol, il s'est vraiment loupé pour faire de simples pâtes et à la première bouchée, Shin a fait une tête qui voulait tout dire.

« La dernière fois t'as recraché ta part de gâteau! Réplique celui-ci, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

- Forcément il était à l'anis! » Reprend le guitarisre.

Comme vous devez l'avoir compris, ce dernier n'aime pas qu'on critique sa cuisine même si elle se révèle souvent étouffe chrétienne. Je croise le regard bleu clair de Kiro qui rigole lui aussi dans sa barbe et me prend à aimer son sourire. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon avec sa bouille d'ange....

« De toute façon t'es jamais content! Conclue notre batteur, coupant net le fil de mes pensées. Et t'aimes jamais rien!! »

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de balancer quoi que ce soit, il se lève pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée.

« Où tu vas? Demande Kiro en parlant pour nous trois.

- Manger un truc _mangeable_ dehors! »

Il se retourne sur le pas de la porte.

« Vous venez? »

On se lève mais Yu continue d'avoir l'air renfrogné.

« Tu sais le nouveau magasin de mangas où il y a souvent des éditions limitées et des promos intéressantes, dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour? Je lui demande l'air de rien.

- Hum?

- Il a ouvert ses portes hier. »

L'effet recherché ne se fait pas attendre plus longtemps quand il rattrape le cadet du groupe, plus fâché pour deux sous. Je savais que ça marcherais.

[ ... ]

Une heure et des poussières plus tard, le ventre plein de bonnes choses, j'attends avec Shin devant la boutique que les deux autres finissent leurs achats et comblent ainsi leur manque de littérature.

« Tu sais, je confie. J'ai vraiment cru qu'à un moment donné vous alliez vous balancer vos assiettes au visage. »

Mon ami esquisse un sourire en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

« Moi aussi. Mais après t'a su le faire sourire.

- Tu sais aussi bien que..... »

La fin de ma phrase est stoppée net par un claquement sourd tellement soudain et brutal que j'en sursaute.

« STRIFY!!!!! »

C'est à ce moment là que mon cerveau l'a enregistrée. Quand Shin a hurlé, je l'ai senti résonner dans chaque cellules de mon être.

_La douleur._ Vive, cuisante, réelle.

Aussi réel que le monde qui se met à tourner au ralenti. Comme si je ne comprenais plus rien. Ou si justement, mais d'une autre manière. C'est sans doute pour ça que je prend le temps de baisser la tête tout en portant une main à mon ventre déchiré. Que je regarde ma main tâchée de sang comme si ce n'était pas le mien. Quelque chose cloche. Tout va trop lentement. Ou trop vite.

« Strify restes avec nous!! Putain nous fais pas ça!!! »

Je suis par terre. Non calé dans les bras de Kiro je crois. Il me tiens la main. Comment suis-je arrivé là alors qu'il y a une seconde, je me tenais encore debout?

« Strify tu m'entends? Restes là!! »

C'est Yu. Il a les deux mains fermement posées sur ma blessure. Il pleure. Moi aussi. Je n'sais pas. Je n'sais plus. J'entends des sirènes. La douleur disparaît peu à peu à mesure qu'elles semblent se rapprocher. Ou alors c'est moi.

* * *

« Il a prit une balle!

- Au bloc vite!

- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang! »

Les voix s'agitent. Elles sont nerveuses. Me donnent la nausée.

« A trois! Un, deux, trois! »

Mon corps est soulevé et aussitôt reposé sur une surface neutre. Les voix reprennent de plus belle mais je n'arrive plus à les entendre.

« Arrêt cardiaque!! Amenez le défibrillateur!!! »

Des pulsions électriques explosent alors à l'intérieur de moi mais je ne sens déjà plus rien.

* * *

« Heure du décès: 15h03. »

Si je pouvais pleurer, je le ferais. Je pleurerais ma vie foutue en l'air à cause d'une putain de balle perdue. Quand mon cœur a cessé de battre, j'ai été comme expulsé de mon enveloppe charnelle. Et sans savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé aux côtés des blouses blanches qui se battaient pour moi. J'ai vu mon torse dénudé à la peau rendue trop blanche par les lumières crues des néons.

La plaie semblait béante quand j'ai posé mon regard dessus. Ils ont essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie, de recoudre les tissus abîmés mais mon cœur n'a rien voulu entendre. Les chocs électriques qui ont tentés de me récupérer, de faire repartir même une infime pulsation de vie, n'ont servi à rien. A vrai dire, dès la première secousse, j'étais déjà parti. Et maintenant je contemple ce corps qu'on recouvre d'un drap blanc.

Ce corps qui a été le mien.

« Ça fait toujours ça la première fois. »

Je me retourne vers l'origine de cette voix inconnue et me retrouve face à face avec une adolescente. Uniquement vêtue d'un short en lin blanc et d'un marcel noir moulant, elle possède de longs cheveux bruns nimbés de mèches rouges. Une petite taille menue mais musclée et des yeux verts bordés de longs cils qui me regardent d'une façon que je ne peux pas déchiffrer.

« Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part non? Je m'enquiers en la dévisageant malgré moi.

- Olena Connors te dit quelque chose? »

La lumière se fait d'un coup dans mon esprit. Il y a eut un article dans le journal qui lui a été consacré.

« Tu es morte en sautant d'un toit le jour de mes dix-neuf ans.

- C'était aussi le jour de mes quinze ans. »

Elle s'approche de moi et glisse sa main dans l'une des miennes, entrelaçant nos doigts.

« Ta haine va disparaître Strify. Dans pas longtemps, tu ne ressentiras plus rien. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand des cris et des sanglots se font entendre.

« Pour tes amis par contre, ajoute-t-elle. La cicatrisation sera plus longue. »

Cette fois je préfère de rien dire. Tout a été tellement vite. Tout à l'heure encore, je m'amusais de voir Yu et Shin se disputer pour des pâtes imbouffables et maintenant...

« Laissez moi!!! Je veux le voir!!!! »

_Kiro._

Il rentre en larmes dans la pièce et se jette sur mon corps inerte.

« Putain Strify qu'est qu'on va devenir sans toi? Murmure-t-il en retirant le drap qui recouvre mon visage qui semble endormi. Qu'est-ce que _je_ vais devenir sans toi? »

Je repense au regard qu'on a échangé, à la pensée que j'ai eus à son égard. Serais-ce possible que notre attirance réciproque cachait autre chose? Et répondant à ma question tout en étant l'amant que je n'ai jamais eu, Kiro caresse alors une joue du bout des doigts et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Viens. »

Olena m'entraine vers la sortie sans que j'ajoute un mot. Elle a compris et c'est ce qui compte désormais. Enfin je crois. Puis sans crier gare, la brune se stoppe net au niveau de la porte à deux battants du bloc.

« Quoi? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se retourne vers moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ne fais pas les mêmes conneries. »

Je fronce les sourcils, mais me rends vite compte que je ne peux plus parler et que je ne sais quoi m'empêche de bouger. Non en fait c'est la sensation de sentir justement. Comme si je reprenais possession de mon corps. Comme si je revivais?

Olena lâche ma main et tout change. En une fraction de seconde, je reprend ma place physique en ce monde avec cette impression bizarre de tomber sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Et c'est quand l'air rentre presque de force dans mes poumons que je sais que je suis revenu.

De loin, mais là quand même.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre deux_**

**_--_**

**_Différent mais bien là... Avec toi._**

* * *

Emergeant doucement comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un simple sommeil sans rêves, j'ouvre les yeux et constate que les stores baissés de la fenêtre tamisent parfaitement ma chambre d'hôpital. Prenant alors conscience de la main de Kiro dans la mienne, mon regard se pose sur son corps endormi à moitié affalé sur le lit et esquisse un sourire. Levant ensuite la tête, je tombe sur un tableau inattendu et... touchant.

Lui aussi assoupi, Yu est vautré dans le seul fauteuil de la chambre avec un bras autour de la taille de Shin calé sur ses genoux. Les jambes repliées contre le torse du guitariste, il a enfoui sa tête dans son cou et dort également à point fermés.

« Re beau gosse. » Souffle alors une voix douce et maintenant familière.

Tournant la tête vers la porte d'entrée où elle y est adossée, je souris à Olena qui joue avec une mèche rouge de sa longue chevelure.

« Comment je peux te voir si je ne suis pas mort? » Je m'enquiers en baissant la voix.

En un battement de cils, la jeune fille se retrouve en tailleur sur le lit. Si elle avait été vivante, j'aurais senti son poids sur mes jambes.

« Revenir d'entre les morts est lourd de conséquences Strify. Tu vas devoir faire avec. »

Une pensée me vient soudain en tête. Sûrement stupide mais tant pis.

« C'est toi qui a baissé les stores?

- Oui, acquiesce-t-elle. Se réveiller avec le soleil dans la tronche, c'est pas toujours marrant.

- Mais comment tu as fais? »

Me lançant un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus enfantin, Olena tourne son joli minois de côté à la manière d'un chaton avant de répondre:

« Je n'ai plus de haine, plus de colère, plus rien. »

Elle lève les mains en l'air et claque des doigts.

« Envolés! »

Se déplaçant une nouvelle fois pour être calée contre mon flanc et reposer sa tête sur mon épaule, elle tend un bras pour poser sa main sur le crâne de Kiro. Le bout de ses doigts fins glissent sur ses mèches décolorées.

« Regardes. »

Sans pouvoir physiquement toucher ses cheveux, elle arrive tout de même à relever l'équivalent d'une poignée.

« Je comprends toujours pas...

- Ok. »

Installée maintenant à califourchon sur mon ventre, la brune fait mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lever son index en l'air.

« Quand tu es vivant, commence-t-elle, de nouveau sérieuse. C'est tes envies qui commandent ton cerveau, qui fait de fait même pour les nerfs, pour qu'ils conduisent ton corps à faire ce que tu attends de lui, non?

- Oui, je confirme en me redressant sans que ça ne la gêne le moins du monde.

- Mais quand t'es mort, plus rien ne fonctionne?

- C'est la logique de Monsieur De La Palisse ma grande, je répond, un rien blasé.

- Arrêtes avec tes sarcasmes à la mord-moi-le-doigt tu veux? Soupire Olena. Bon.... Et moi dans mon cas, je suis un fantôme. Et techniquement les fantômes...

- Ne sont pas censés toucher quoi que se soit, je termine.

- Exactement. »

Elle regarde Kiro et fait mine de lui caresser la tête d'un geste tendre.

« Je ne peux plus toucher au sens propre du terme parce que physiquement, je ne suis plus là, souffle-t-elle. Alors quand j'ai envie ou besoin de le faire, j'utilise l'énergie qu'il y a tout autour de nous.

- L'énergie?

- Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler autrement, m'avoue la brune en haussant les épaules. C'est puissant et tout ce qui existe d'une manière ou d'une autre la dégage.

- Et c'est avec cette... Energie que tu touches ou bouges ce que tu veux?

- Humhum, acquiesce-t-elle sans une once de malice dans la voix. Toi aussi tu en es capable. »

Cette fois, je me redresse position assise, dégageant ma main des doigts de Kiro qui soupire doucement sans pour autant se réveiller. Idem pour les deux autres marmottes enlacées. Involontairement je leur est foutu la trouille de leur vie, donc c'est mieux qu'ils dorment paisiblement et ne se doutent pas de ce qui se passent autour d'eux.

« Et pourquoi j'en serais capable? Je demande, soudain septique.

- Parce que tu peux me voir banane! Réplique l'adolescente en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout est une question de concentration! »

Je suis sur le point de répliquer à mon tour quand un mouvement dans le lit m'informe qu'un certain petit androgyne va se réveiller.

« À bientôt...., sourit alors Olena avant de traverser le mur d'en face comme si ce n'avait été qu'une motte de beurre tendre.

- Srify? »

Sa voix ensommeillée me fait temporairement oublier la jeune brune.

« Salut toi, je souffle en reprenant sa main.

- Putain Strify.... »

Il s'interrompt et se jette à mon cou, éclatant en sanglots. Sentant sa peine et sa peur aussi fort que si ça avait été les miennes, je noue mes bras autour de son corps fin pour le bercer.

« Je suis là Kiro, je chuchote doucement. Je suis là, ça va aller. »

Il n'ajoute rien, se calmant à mesure que ses sanglots s'apaisent petit à petit. Je desserre mon étreinte et le pousse doucement pour le regarder. Son maquillage a coulé, ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés par la fatigue et les pleurs, ses vêtements froissés et sûrement tâchés de mon sang et pourtant....

« Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau que maintenant. »

Je termine ma pensée à voix haute en prenant son visage d'ange entre mes mains. Ses yeux se mettent à briller et je sais qu'une partie de la joie sans nom qui s'empare de moi est la sienne. Je viens de comprendre les paroles d'Olena. Je suis revenu différent à bien des égards. Mais là, tout de suite, tout ça m'importe peu.

Ce qui compte, c'est les lèvres douces de Kiro que je scelle aux miennes. C'est ce sentiment de bien-être qui fait battre mon cœur à une allure folle et me donne la preuve d'être de nouveau vivant. C'est les bras de celui que j'aime qui entourent mon cou et sa langue qui demande plus de profondeur - ce que je lui accorde dans un soupir.

Pour moi il n'y a que _ça_.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre trois_**

**_--_**

**_Secret dévoilé_**

* * *

« Je le savais! S'exclame Yu sans prévenir. J'en étais sûr que vous vous tourniez autour! »

Surpris, Kiro sursaute dans mes bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire contre ses lèvres. Il me suit deux secondes plus tard et se retourne vers le perturbateur.

« Depuis quand t'es réveillé toi?

- À peine deux minutes. »

Il baisse ensuite les yeux sur Shin qui n'a pas l'air de trop s'en faire.

« Shin? L'appelle-t-il en le secouant doucement par l'épaule. Shin debout.

- Hummmmmm.....................

- Y'a pas de ''Hummmmm..................''qui tiens, tu lèves tes fesses.

- Mais..... Je suis..... Bien......... »

Yu lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, plus que blasé. Mon bassiste éclate alors de son rire cristallin, semblant penser la même chose que moi. _On ne les changera jamais ces deux là..._

« Bon Shin, s'impatiente le brun. J'ai mal aux jambes, alors soit tu bouges, soit tu finis le cul par terre dans trente secondes. »

Le pire c'est qu'il serait capable de se lever sans le rattraper. Quand Yu décide d'avoir quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir. Comme la fois où il m'a couru après dans tout l'appart - et j'ai bien dit _tout_ - pour un malheureux cake au chocolat. Ça aurait été un autre parfum ou il aurait eut un p'tit frère, je lui aurai laissé. Seulement pour le chocolat, je suis aussi affamé que lui.

Mais au final, aucun de nous deux n'a pu y goûter vu que j'ai atterris dessus quand après s'être prit les pieds dans le tapis du salon, l'autre abruti s'est servi de moi pour amortir sa chute. Je me rappelle encore les rires de Luminor et Kiro qui se tenaient près de l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, tellement pliés en deux, que je me suis demandé si ils n'allaient pas s'étouffer.

« Ok, capitule Shin qui n'est pas d'humeur à tenter le diable. Ok... T'as gagné.... »

Encore endormi, il se détache de Yu avant de se lever lentement en frottant ses yeux avec ses poings fermés. Il m'a toujours fait pensé à un chat avec ce genre de gestes. Même sa façon de se déplacer est féline. Le guitariste se lève à son tour, et se dirige directement vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais la trouille que tu nous a mis... »

Kiro qui lui a fait de la place, appuie ses dires d'un hochement de tête.

« Je sais, j'affirme quand il relâche son étreinte.

- Au fait Strify! Lance le cadet du groupe en pointant son index sur moi. Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup comme celui-là! »

Une personne extérieure aurait sans doute mal prit ses paroles, pensant qu'il est égoïste de me dire ou même d'insinuer le fait que je l'ai fais exprès. Mais cette personne se planterait. Shin n'est pas égoïste. Il m'a vu prendre une balle et me vider de mon sang tandis qu'il priait pour que les secours qu'il venait d'appeler se dépêchent d'arriver. C'est mon ami, il a eut peur pour moi et c'est sa façon à lui d'évacuer tout le stress que lui a procuré différentes émotions trop fortes.

« Ok, je promet. Pas de soucis.

- Bon, intervient Yu. Moi je vais prévenir Luminor que t'es réveillé! »

Et sans un mot de plus, il sort de la chambre.

« Il a aussi besoin de prendre l'air, souffle le plus jeune de la pièce, semblant lire dans nos pensées.

- Au fait Shin, je commence. Kiro est moi...

- Sommes ensembles. » Termine l'intéressé en me lançant un sourire.

Sur le coup, Shin ne dit rien, nous regardant à tour de rôle, comme intrigué.

« Ouais, affirme-il au bout d'une minute. C'est vrai que vous faites un beau couple. »

Et semblant se rappeler quelque chose alors qu'un immense sourire se dessinent sur nos lèvres, il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

« Je vais chercher un médecin! Nous informe-t-il en tournant la poignée. Soyez sages! »

La porte se referme et j'invite Kiro à s'asseoir contre moi. Il grimpe sur le lit en souriant et se cale dans mes bras.

« C'est quand même dingue de se dire qu'il a fallut que tu meurs pour que je me rende compte que j'étais plus qu'attiré par toi.

- Ouais..., je souffle, jouant avec les longues mèches brunes qu'il s'est fait rajouter. Je suis mort combien de temps?

- Une minute quinze. »

Un truc m'interpelle mais pour l'instant, je me concentre sur le présent. Sa tête se blottit dans mon cou.

« J'étais contre toi, confie-t-il. Quand ton cœur est reparti, j'avais ma tête sur ta poitrine. C'est là que j'ai entendu les battements.

- Je suis là maintenant. »

Différent mais bien là.

« Mais dis-moi, je reprend. Tu sais ce qui a tout déclenché?

- Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment, répond Kiro. Il y avait deux types assis à la terrasse du bar qui est devant le magasin... Tu vois lequel?

- Oui.

- Ben à moment donné, sans prévenir, l'un des deux a sorti un flingue et tiré au hasard. »

Et il a fallut que je me trouve dans la trajectoire d'une de ces balles.

« Deux filles ont aussi été touchées, continue mon androgyne dont le souffle chaud commence à me faire frissonner. Comme toi, elles ont été amenées ici. Shin a rencontré le frère de la plus jeune en allant nous chercher des cafés.

- Et le tireur?

- En garde à vue. »

Des coups soudain frappés à la porte incitent Kiro à s'écarter comme si je l'avais brûlé au même moment qu'une infirmière pénètre dans la pièce. Une belle trentaine, des cheveux bruns nattés dans le dos et un visage avenant. Elle s'avance vers moi, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

« Voyons voir comment se porte notre miraculé. »

[ ... ]

Une heure plus tard - vers vingt heures je crois - je suis à l'accueil, signant la décharge qui me permettra de partir, une ordonnance pour des anti douleurs dans la poche de mon jean. Seule ma chemise trouée et imbibée de sang a été balancée à la poubelle. Le tee-shirt que je porte est un des miens que Luminor a pensé à me ramener - en faisant un détour par l'appart - quand il nous a Kiro et moi, sa seule réaction a été un immense sourire.

Juste avant de passer un bras sur mes épaules et de soupirer:

« Je peux vraiment pas vous laisser une journée tous seuls.... »

C'est parce que je le connais que j'ai compris le sens de sa phrase. Saluant la réceptionniste d'un sourire poli, je rejoins ensuite mes amis qui patientent dans la salle d'attente du hall.

« On va manger? Je demande en pénétrant dans la pièce. Je sais pas vous mais j'ai une de ces dalles. »

Yu fait mine de réfléchir quand on se rend vers la sortie et que tout le monde a acquiescer.

« Si on disait pizzas, frites et bières à volonté devant de DVD de _28 jours plus tard_?

- Ça marche. » Conclue Kiro pour le groupe.

[ ... ]

Soulevant ses rajouts pour dégager sa nuque, j'y applique un doux baiser tandis qu'il ouvre la première boîte des quatre pizzas qu'on a commandées. Luminor et Shin disposent les boissons et les frites sur la table basse du salon alors que Yu met en route le lecteur DVD. Quand tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu sortir les bières du frigo, je me suis fais purement et simplement engueulé avant d'être envoyé au canapé.

Et essayez donc de protester face à trois têtes de nœuds qui vous prennent pour un morceau de sucre.

Enfin... Avant, avec mon caractère de merde, je serais sorti de la pièce en claquant une porte. Mais j'ai senti leur inquiétude et leur envie de s'occuper un peu de moi simplement parce qu'ils ont failli me perdre d'une manière définitive. Alors j'ai posé mon cul sur le faux cuir, boudant pour la forme quand une sensation étrange m'a prit de plein fouet au moment où Kiro est redescendu de sa douche.

Sur le coup, j'ai pas percuté que ça venait de lui. Il était normal, tout propre. À l'aise dans un bas de pyjama noir et un vieux tee-shirt à manches longues, les cheveux encore humides et libres de se balader sur son corps. Pour un peu, je l'aurai presque bouffé. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Alors mine de rien, je me suis approché de lui et cherche maintenant un moyen de l'amener à se confier.

« Tu sens bon, je murmure dans son cou. La prochaine fois, tu me laisseras t'accompagner? »

Il frissonne mais continue sa tâche.

« Ça dépend, répond mon ange d'une voix douce.

- De quoi? »

Kiro tourne la tête vers moi pour cueillir un baiser.

« De toi. »

Je souris d'une manière qui en dit long, passant lentement ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de mordiller les siennes. C'est à ce moment que je la sens. Entre l'envie, la joie et le désir, il y a la peur.

La peur du coupable et celle de décevoir.

« Bon les amoureux! Lance la voix de Yu qui me tire de mes pensées. Amenez les pizzas, vous vous bécoterez plus tard! »

Kiro lui tire la langue avant de prendre les boîtes.

« Tu viens?

- Oui.... »

[ ... ]

À la scène où le père se fait tirer dessus devant sa fille, Olena apparaît sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où est installé Shin.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

La seconde d'après, sa bouche est à mon oreille.

« Dans la chambre de Kiro. »

Quelque chose me dit qu'elle va éclairer ma lanterne. Je pousse doucement mon ange qui squatte mes genoux depuis le début de la soirée.

« Je reviens. » Je souffle quand il se lève pour me laisser partir.

Un sourire en guise de réponse et le revoilà dans le film. Tant mieux. Et sans attendre plus longtemps, je fonce aux escaliers que je grimpe quatre à quatre. La chambre de Kiro est la première pièce quand on arrive en haut. Je tourne la poignée et pénètre à l'intérieur, appréciant la clarté de la pièce.

« Je t'écoute, je dis à la brune que je sens dans mon dos. Si tu m'as amené ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison, non?

- Regarde sous le lit. »

Je m'exécute. A quatre pattes, le buste penché en avant, je tâtonne sous le meuble avant de sentir... _Une boîte en carton?_ L'agrippant, je la ramènes vers moi. _Une boîte à chaussures... Serais-ce possible que...._

« C'est ce que je pense? »

Olena est accroupie en face de moi.

« N'oublie pas Strify.... »

Je croise son regard émeraude.

« Quoi? »

Elle regarde par dessus mon épaule avant d'avancer son joli minois.

« Plus de conneries. »

L'adolescente disparaît et je me relève en ouvrant la boîte quand il s'approche de moi. À l'intérieur, des flacons à moitié remplis, deux seringues, des sachets de poudre blanche et certains de pilules. Il ne dit rien, ne ressent plus rien. Je me retourne pour lui faire face sans pour autant lâcher son secret et doucement, sans brusquerie, je lui pose la seule question qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête:

« Ça fait combien de temps Kiro? »


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre quatre_**

**_--_**

**_Confidences_**

* * *

Une question. Unique et simple. Pourtant il hésite à y répondre, baissant les yeux sur ce que contient son meilleur vice. Je repense à ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Ce que j'ai ressentis tout à l'heure est l'effet du shoot qu'il venait de se faire. Et si je regarde ses pupilles, les remarquerais-je dilatées? Si je soulève les manches de son tee-shirt, verrais-je les marques de l'aiguille? _Si je n'avais pas été empathe, aurais-je finis par le savoir? _

Au bout d'une longue minute, Kiro croise mon regard.

« Quatre mois. »

Deux mots. Voilà la réponse que je lui ai demandé. Mais est-ce vraiment ce que je voulais entendre?

« Tu comptais en parler à l'un d'entre nous?

- Non. »

Est-ce sa franchise ou la vérité qui blesse? Qui _me_ blesse? Pourtant je ne montre rien, encaisse en silence. La vérité blesse mais la colère est mauvaise conseillère. Elle vous aveugle, se transforme en haine et vous incite à tuer les gens que vous aimez. Parce que plus vous aimez et plus vous haïssez. Et celle que je ressens à cette minute est chargée d'incompréhension, de peur et de honte.

Je la sens couler dans ses veines comme de la cire chaude. Kiro est comme un loup blessé, il a mal mais refuse de se laisser soigner. C'est pour ça qu'il tourne les talons. Parce que c'est plus facile. Parce que c'est moins douloureux.

« Kiro!! »

Je lâche sa boîte de Pandore qui tombe à terre avec le cliquetis propre aux verres qui s'entrechoquent et franchis la courte distance qui nous séparent pour empoigner son bras. Sur le coup, la surprise l'empêche de protester et j'en profite pour emprisonner ses lèvres aux miennes. Son corps se tend mais il ne me repousse pas. Mes bras s'enroulent alors autour de sa taille tandis que ma langue cherche le contact de sa jumelle.

Ses sentiments sont troublés, confus. Pourtant, il me rend mon baiser, s'accrochant à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le goût salé d'une larme vient se mélanger à nos salives. Juste avant le début d'un sanglot.

Tendant le baiser, je prend alors son visage entre mes mains et pose mon front contre le sien.

« Pourquoi bébé? Je demande d'une voix que j'espère calme. Pourquoi tu t'es envoyé cette merde pendant quatre mois sans jamais être venu nous en parler? »

Ses barrières ont cédées mais la douleur est toujours là. Mordante et vicieuse, elle s'infiltre dans chacune de mes cellules, me pourrissant autant que lui.

« Parce que.... Je.... J'avais.....Honte de..... D'aimer..... Et.... »

Kiro se raccroche à mon cou, les joues marquées de sillons transparents, cherchant un pardon que je lui ai déjà accordé.

« Je.... Je suis..... Désolé....

- Chuuuttt......, je murmure en lui caressant le cheveux. Calme toi bébé, je suis là, je t'en veux pas. »

Mon ange sanglote encore mais je brise notre étreinte non sans douceur.

« Ça te dirait un bon bain chaud ensemble? Je lui propose en essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de mes pouces.

- Oui, renifle-t-il, ses sanglots disparaissant peu à peu. Mais tu peux.... »

Son regard louche vers la boîte renversée sur le parquet.

« M'en débarrasser?

- Oui, affirme-t-il. S'il te plaît.

- Pas de soucis. »

Je l'embrasse chastement.

« Va m'attendre dans la salle de bain, je dis en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Je reviens ok? »

Kiro hoche la tête et quémande un autre baiser avant de me laisser tenir ma promesse. Comme nous logeons au rez-de-chaussée, il ne me faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour sortir balancer cette saloperie dans la grosse poubelle et revenir à l'appart, un pied maintenant sur la première marche de l'escalier quand Luminor m'appelle. Il se lève du canapé quand je me retourne et se dirige vers moi.

« Jack est au courant, chuchote-t-il. Il m'a rappelé tout à l'heure pour nous dire qu'on a une semaine de pause avant de continuer la tournée. »

Notre manager aussi a dû flipper.... Quoique c'est pas plus mal pour Kiro qui veut arrêter la drogue.

« Les autres sont au courant? Je demande, me souvenant justement qu'il m'attend à l'étage.

- Oui je viens juste d'y repenser, s'excuse mon ami. Euh... Kiro est toujours en haut?

- Oui, la pression est retombée et il ne se sent pas trop bien, je répond dans un demi-mensonge. Je remonte le voir.

- Ok. Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit. »

Je souris en grimpant les marches. C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez Lumi. Même si il sent que quelque chose ne va pas, il ne cherche pas à tout prix à vous tirer les vers du nez, mais respecte plutôt votre silence. D'ailleurs la plupart des gens sont cons de le juger sur son apparence plutôt que de chercher à le connaître. Ils comprendraient peut-être que c'est une personne sensible et un ami fidèle. Ce que dans un sens, Kiro a oublié.

Arrivé devant la salle d'eau, j'ouvre la porte et pénètre à l'intérieur avant de mettre le verrou. Mon androgyne est penché sur la baignoire, fermant juste l'arrivée d'eau. Je me rapproche doucement tandis qu'il se redresse et me place dos à lui, mes mains sur ses hanches. Il ne dit rien et lève les bras pour que je lui retire sans mal son tee-shirt que je laisse glisser sur le sol sans m'en préoccuper davantage.

Du bout des doigts, j'effleure ses épaules, ses bras, avance ensuite ma tête pour embrasser ses cheveux, sa peau nue. Des frissons apparaissent, le font soupirer. Je me colle à son dos laissant vagabonder mes mains sur son ventre ferme avant de les descendre vers l'élastique de son bas de tire le tissu vers le bas et termine ainsi de le dénuder. Puis Kiro dégage ses chevilles encombrées et se retourne.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, sa langue en demande plus. Et tandis que nos souffles se mêlent, ses mains parcourent mon corps, ôtant un par un les différents bouts de tissus qui le recouvrent. Une fois fait, il rentre dans l'eau et je le suis, m'installant derrière lui, une jambe de chaque coté. Je pose ensuite mes mains sur ses épaules, massant les muscles crispés, caressant la peau douce.

Il se détend, se laisse aller, soupire encore. Et au bout d'une éternité, quand il se sent prêt, les mots sortent tous seuls:

« C'était en boîte quand on a fêté la sortie de l'album, souffle-t-il. J'ai pris du LSD sans le savoir. »

Je garde le silence sans cesser mon massage pour autant.

« Le trip que j'ai pris m'a donné envie de tâter autre chose. Comme tous les nouveaux junkies, j'ai pensé que je pouvais me contrôler et m'arrêter si je sentais que je perdais pied. Mais....

- C'était trop tard?

- Oui. La première fois, c'est déjà trop tard. »

Non sans douceur, il attrape mes mains et ouvre mes bras pour venir s'y blottir.

« Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu vous en parler, me confie-t-il, entrelaçant nos doigts. Ça me faisait mal de vous mentir mais à chaque fois, mais j'ai pas pu. Ou pas voulu. »

J'embrasse sa tempe avant de caler ma tête contre la sienne.

« Tu comptes leur dire?

- Oui. Demain. Il le faut maintenant que je veux arrêter. »

Un silence puis:

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas crié tout à l'heure? »

Je ressers l'étreinte de mes bras.

« Parce qu'à part te braquer et t'enfoncer davantage, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

- Je suis désolé, répète-t-il dans un souffle.

- Tout le monde fait des conneries Kiro, j'affirme d'une voix douce. Et puis tu sais, le pardon est plus facile à accorder qu'à demander.

- Surtout dans mon cas, confirme mon ange sans une note d'humour.

- Par contre, il y a une chose que tu dois me promettre.

- Quoi?

- De toujours me faire confiance. »

Je l'entend déglutir.

« Je te le promets. »

Un nouveau silence s'installe, sans gêne ni malaise, nous permettant simplement de savourer le fait d'être tous les deux.

« Tu as déjà été amoureux? Finit par demander Kiro.

- Oui.

- C'est comment?

- C'est bon, je souris. La personne que tu aimes devient ton oxygène, ta raison de vivre. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour la faire sourire, l'entendre rire, qu'elle soit bien. Avec elle, chaque baiser, chaque geste, chaque mot te font décoller. Aimer, c'est être plus fort, se dire que la terre peut s'écrouler et que ça ne changera rien pour toi. »

Je marque une courte pause.

« J'ai répondu à ta question?

- Oui. »

Il tourne son joli minois pour mordiller mes lèvres.

« Parce que c'est ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Sa confidence me fait fondre plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Plus de peur, ni de peine, juste une immense envie de ne plus les ressentir dans ce sens. Je lui rend alors son baiser avec tout l'amour et la tendresse que je peux lui donner.

« Moi aussi bébé, je souffle contre ses lèvres. Moi aussi. »


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre cinq_**

**_--_**

**_Sevrage et soucis_**

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux dans la clarté du jour qui filtre à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je souris en sentant le souffle calme de Kiro sur ma nuque. Il est blotti contre mon dos, un bras échoué en travers de ma taille. Et dire que si je n'avais pas failli partir pour de bon, on en serait encore à se chercher du regard, attiré l'un par l'autre en silence.

Et il aurait continuer de se tuer à petit feu, brûlant de dépendance pour un poison nommé drogue.

D'ailleurs, il va falloir trouver rapidement une solution médicale pour son sevrage. Rapidement dans le sens que je ne sais pas combien de temps va s'écouler avant qu'il ne soit en manque.

Retirant doucement son bras pour ne pas le réveiller, je me décale et m'extirpe du lit en bâillant. Soupirant dans son sommeil, Kiro s'allonge alors totalement dans les draps, faisant glisser la couverture qui découvre sa chute de rein.

Ne résistant pas à l'envie de goûter sa peau douce, je grimpe lentement sur le lit, me plaçant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa colonne vertébrale, à la limite de l'élastique de son boxer. Un faible gémissement me parvient et j'esquisse un sourire. C'est vrai que c'est un point sensible. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, savourant son odeur et me relève.

Mon ange dort toujours, un début de sourire aux lèvres. _Bientôt bébé…_

Et sans faire de bruit, je sors de la pièce referme la porte avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où je trouve Shin attablé devant une tasse de thé fumante, pianotant sur les touches de son portable avec un sourire que je connais aux lèvres.

« Salut, me dit-il sans lever les yeux. T'avais l'air bizarre hier. »

Je sors un bol et un paquet de céréales du placard et ouvre le frigo.

« Non ça va t'inquiète, je réponds en prenant le lait. Il est quelle heure?

- Dix heures passées. »

Je m'installe en face de lui et me relève en me rendant compte que j'ai oublié de prendre une cuiller.

« Lumi et Yu sont levés? Je demande en me rasseyant.

- Partis de quoi remplir le frigo. »

Il ne lâche toujours pas son portable et au bout d'un moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui tirer les vers du nez:

« Si tu me disais ce que c'est ce sourire que tu as depuis tout à l'heure?

- Quel sourire? Fait-il en prenant sa tasse.

- Celui qui veut dire ''J'ai une nouvelle proie en vue et elle va finir dans mon lit avant même de s'en rendre compte.''

- Moi j'ai ce sourire? Demande-t-il en toute innocence.

- Oui Shin, je confirme, sûr de moi. _Ce_ sourire. »

Conscient du fait que je le connais comme si je l'avais fait, il ne cherche pas à nier mais décide de me faire mariner.

« Si tu sais ce qu'il veut dire pourquoi tu me le demandes?

- Parce que je veux savoir qui va avoir l'honneur de figurer à ton tableau de chasse. »

Il éclate de rire avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

« Tu me confond avec Yu là! Lance-t-il amusé. De une, je suis pas vantard et de deux, je sautes pas tout ce qui bouges.

- Vraiment? Je le taquine, tournant mes céréales l'air de rien.

- Vraiment, affirme Shin. Disons que... Je sélectionne! »

J'avale une bouchée avant de le relancer:

« Et donc? Non attends, mec ou fille? »

Terminant sa boisson tandis que je fais de même avec mes céréales, il consent à me répondre:

« Mec.

- Mignon?

- Bandant.

- De quel bord?

- Hétéro mais ça va vite changer.

- Te connaissant, j'en doute pas. Où?

- À l'hôpital. »

Je marque une pause, le temps de percuter le sens de sa réponse.

« Attends là, je commence à comprendre. C'est le gars que t'as rencontré en allant chercher des cafés à Yu et Kiro? »

Il fait mine réfléchir avant de percuter le sens de ma question.

« Oui, acquiesce mon cadet en se levant pour se refaire un thé. Sa sœur et toi êtes venus naturellement dans la discussion. »

Il met ensuite sa boisson au micro-onde et règle la minuterie.

« Et tu as pensé à te le faire _avant_ ou _après_ avoir parlé de nous?

- Tu sais que tu me décris comme une nympho en manque? Me lance Shin, faussement indigné, en sortant sa tasse fumante.

- Je sais. »

Et je sais aussi qu'il a vraiment très envie de le revoir.

« Et tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu es? Je continue quand il se rassoit et reprend son portable.

- Exactement. Je sélectionne. »

Il me lance un sourire.

« Et je dirais même plus: Vive la bisexualité! _**( Ndla:** Totalement d'accord ^_^! **)**_

- Amen! »

On éclate de rire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et sans se soucier du reste. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le rire est bénéfique pour la santé?

« Salut. »

On tourne alors la tête vers un Kiro toujours en boxer et pas trop réveillé.

« Salut, répond Shin. Un bon café, ça va pas être du luxe on dirait!

- Oui. »

Se retenant de rire de son ancéphalo rectale prononcée, il se lève pour sortir une tasse et lui préparer de quoi le faire émerger tandis que mon ange s'assoie sur mes genoux, blottissant son joli minois dans mon cou.

« Bonjour toi, je souffle en caressant son dos. Bien dormi?

- Oui. »

Ça c'est Kiro le matin. Incapable d'aligner deux mots avant d'être totalement opérationnel. Ce qui parfois peut prendre du temps.

« Tiens, fait Shin en plaçant une tasse fumante devant lui. Bois ça.

- Merci. »

Au moment ou il referme la main dessus, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Luminor et Yu, les bras chargés de paquets. Shin se lève pour les aider quand ils arrivent à la cuisine et je pousse doucement mon bassiste pour en faire autant.

Celui-ci ne bronche pas, le nez dans son mug, semblant apprécier le goût stimulant de la caféine. Parmi les courses, des pâtes, du riz, des pizzas, du lait, des jus de fruits, des yaourts, j'en passe et des meilleurs...

C'est vrai qu'avec cinq morfales comme nous, il faut prévoir.

« Tiens Kiro attrape! Dit Yu en lui lançant une petite boite noire qu'il rattrape en sursautant. Ça va te réveiller! »

Fronçant les sourcils, il l'examine et s'étonne:

« Melon? Ça existe ce parfum?

- Ben faut croire vu que c'est marqué! Rit le brun. De toute façon il y avait que ça. »

Ayant une idée de ce qu'ils parlent, je rejoins Kiro et regarde par-dessus son épaule avant d'éclater de rire.

« T'en avais marre d'en distribuer à tout le monde? Je lui demande, regardant à mon tour les cinq parfums proposés.

- Un peu ouais, affirme-t-il. À force j'allais finir par être en manque!

- De capotes ou de sexe? Le taquine Shin.

- Les deux à cause de vous. »

Il se sert à son tour une tasse de café, une fois la bouffe et les sacs rangés.

« Après c'est moi l'obsédé!

- Et encore t'as pas essayé les mecs, continue le plus jeune, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non et ça me va très bien.

- Euh... Les gars? S'enquit doucement Kiro, la tête baissée. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Sentant alors le sérieux de la discussion qui va suivre, ils s'installent en silence autour de la table. Voulant rassurer mon ange, je passe un bras autour de sa taille et fait de même en l'incitant à revenir sur mes genoux. Luminor qui jusque là, n'a pas ouvert la bouche, m'interroge du regard. J'hoche discrètement la tête, comprenant sa question muette.

« Je... J'ai décidé d'arrêter la drogue, lâche Kiro dans un souffle, les yeux rivés sur la table. Hier. »

Personne ne dit rien, la surprise écrasant tout le reste. La suite est un mélange confus d'émotions contradictoires. Notamment colère et soulagement qui surplombent le silence installé mais je sens leurs origines.

Comme moi la veille, nos amis s'en veulent de n'avoir rien vu et sont également rassurés de la décision du concerné.

« Ça fait longtemps? Demande Lumi d'une voix douce.

- Depuis la sortie de l'album.

- Kiro, appelle Yu. Tu peux nous regarder tu sais?"

Timidement, il s'exécute.

« Vous m'en voulez pas? S'enquit-il, étonné du ton employé.

- On t'en veux surtout d'avoir attendu quatre mois pour nous l'avouer, intervient Shin sans brusquerie. Mais franchement, ça servirait à quoi de t'engueuler? »

Il ne dit rien mais esquisse un vrai sourire.

« Je dois le dire à Jack vous croyez?

- Il nous a laissé une semaine de vacances, je réponds en replaçant ses cheveux dans son dos. Si ça suffit pour te sevrer, je crois pas que ça soit nécessaire. »

Le reste du groupe acquiesce en silence avant que Yu ne précise un point important:

« Par contre, il va bien falloir le mettre au courant pour vous deux.

- Ouais, intervient l'aîné. Mais là c'est le sevrage de Kiro qui passe en premier. D'ailleurs Jan, le frère d'Alex est médecin, je peux l'appeler et lui demander de t'arranger un rendez-vous avec lui pour cet après-midi si tu veux?

- Ouais, réponds mon ange. Bien-sûr. Merci Lumi.

- Y'a pas de quoi. »

Il sort aussitôt son portable de la poche de son jean noir et s'apprête à appeler son chéri quand il lance un regard qui en dit long à Kiro.

« Par contre je te préviens p'tit frère, commence-t-il. Non seulement tu vas arriver à arrêter cette saloperie et on va tous t'aider, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à y replonger. »

Saisissant le ton employé - calme mais autoritaire - celui-ci hoche lentement la tête.

« Promis. »

[ ... ]

_Le lendemain matin..._

Allongé sur le dos, Kiro s'étire dans son demi-sommeil avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu me regarde dormir? Sourit-il quand il remarque mon regard posé sur lui.

- Quelques minutes, je répond en posant une main sur ses abdos fins. T'es mignon quand tu dors.

- Seulement quand je dors?

- Non. »

J'avance la tête et goûte ses lèvres douces dont je ne peux plus me passer.

« Tout le temps. » Je souffle contre celles-ci avant de faire glisser ma langue contre la sienne.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou, m'incitant alors à venir contre lui. J'y répond sans attendre et colle mon corps au sien tandis qu'on se perd dans un tourbillon de plénitude totale. Ma perception de l'amour n'a pas changée et surtout pas avec Kiro. Il est _devenu_ mon oxygène. Je ne me lasserai jamais de sa peau, son rire, son odeur, de lui tout simplement.

Mordillant ses lèvres, je passe un bras dans son dos pour le faire basculer sur moi quand je prend conscience trop tard du fait de me trouver juste au bord du lit. Pris dans notre élan et la gravité aidant, on s'écroule malgré nous sur le parquet nu avec un bruit sourd.

Toujours enlacés et les muscles endoloris par notre chute, on se regarde une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire comme des baleines? »

Cette question vient de Shin qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourcil levé.

« Ben on est tombé! Parvient à articuler Kiro en faisant mine de se relever.

- Ouais j'ai entendu, confirme le plus jeune, essayant de comprendre. Et c'est pour ça que vous étiez tordus de rire?

- Oui. »

Le blond fronce les sourcils avant de secouer la tête en soupirant presque pour lui-même:

« Pourquoi je cherche à comprendre? »

Puis:

« Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai fais des crêpes pour le petit déj'. »

À ces mots, le morfale qu'est Kiro ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et sort de la pièce, direction la cuisine. Shin secoue une nouvelle fois la tête mais esquisse un sourire.

« Et après c'est moi le plus jeune.... »

[ ... ]

« Merde! Lâche Kiro en se baissant pour ramasser les morceaux d'assiette qu'il vient juste de faire tomber.

- Non Kiro, commence le cadet en essayant de le rattraper dans sa lancée. Tu vas te...

- Aïe!!

- Couper. »

Il jure de nouveau en portant son doigt entaillé à sa bouche tandis que ses beaux yeux bleus se remplissent de larmes. Peu de temps avant qu'on ne commence à manger, j'ai sentis qu'il essayait de nous cacher quelque chose.

D'ailleurs les autres n'ont pas été longs à comprendre eux aussi tant ses mains tremblantes n'ont pas cessé de lui faire défaut durant le déjeuner. Et c'est en débarrassant la table, que l'assiette maintenant en miettes à ses pieds lui a échappée.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux sur les morceaux.

- Y'a pas mort d'homme, le rassure alors Shin en passant une main dans son dos. C'était qu'une assiette. »

Il le pousse gentiment hors de la cuisine.

« Va désinfecter ça, on s'en occupe. »

Mon androgyne s'exécute, se rendant directement dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée - quand vous cohabitez à cinq, il vaut mieux deux salles d'eau - tandis qu'on termine de remplir le lave-vaisselle et ramasser les débris.

« Jan nous avez prévenus, commence Lumi en s'adossant à l'évier. Les premiers jours de traitement seraient plus difficiles.

- Au point d'avoir une crise de manque? S'enquit Yu en regardant la porte close de la salle de bain.

- Disons plutôt une crise de manque sans douleur, répond l'aîné. Il faut que son organisme s'habitue à autre chose que la merde qu'il a prit jusque là. »

Mon androgyne revient à cette minute, ses larmes séchées mais une mine confuse sur son joli minois.

« Désolé de vous embêter avec ça, souffle-t-il. J'espère que ça va vite passer. »

Je m'approche de lui et passe un bras autour de sa taille.

« T'en fais pas pour ça bébé, on est là ok? »

Kiro hoche doucement la tête et esquisse un sourire de remerciement avant de se blottir contre moi.

« Au fait, lance Yu. Si on sortait? Un ciné ça nous changerait les idées non? »

On échange tous un regard sauf mon bassiste qui réplique:

« Je veux pas gâcher votre après-midi! »

Puis s'adressant à l'aîné:

« Et tu devais pas voir Alex?

- Non pas aujourd'hui.

- Mais...

- Kiro? Appelle Shin en se rapprochant de nous. On le fait parce qu'on en a envie et parce que tu penseras à autre chose ok?

- Ok, consent l'intéressé. Merci.

- Pas de quoi. »

Et sans crier gare, le batteur passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer tout en sachant que ça l'énerve.

« Dégaaaaagge! Rit Kiro en faisant mine de le repousser.

- J'te préfère comme ça! Affirme le blond avec un sourire de vainqueur. Bon on y va? »

[ ... ]

Assis au fond de la salle entre Kiro et Yu, je ferme les yeux, priant pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon corps parcouru de tremblements. De tous les moments mal choisis, il a fallut que cette putain d'empathie décide de déconner maintenant, me faisant absorber comme une éponge les émotions diverses et variées des personnes qui nous entourent.

Autrement dit, les trois quarts de la salle.

Et ressentir tout ça en trop peu de temps me donne l'impression d'avoir une centaine de sensations qui s'entrechoqueraient contre les parois de mon être. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne contrôle plus rien et encore moins pourquoi c'est venu sans prévenir mais une chose est sûre: si je ne sors pas tout de suite de cette pièce, je vais devenir dingue.

« Excuse moi Yu. » Je parviens à articuler en me levant sans tomber.

Celui-ci se lève à son tour pour me laisser passer et retourne au film. Sans attendre que mes jambes me lâchent, je fonce hors de la salle et me dirige directement aux toilettes. J'ai besoin d'un endroit calme et pas trop éloigné pour souffler ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Et c'est quand je rentre dans une cabine et me laisse tomber à terre que des larmes roulent sur mes joues blanches, me rappelant le chaos qui règne en moi. Repliant mes genoux contre mon torse, j'y cache mon visage et murmure pour moi-même:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? »


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre six_**

**_--_**

**_Contrôle de soi_**

* * *

Les yeux fermés à m'en faire mal, je frissonne au contact froid d'un souffle qui vient de glisser sur mon corps. Je relève doucement la tête et soulève les paupières pour n'apercevoir qu'un rideau de soie noire veiné de rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je demande dans un murmure.

- À ton avis crétin? » Me répond Olena en retirant ses bras qu'elle avait enroulés autour de moi.

Ses beaux cheveux sont rejetés en arrière d'un geste souple de la main quand elle s'accroupit devant moi.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis sur l'énergie qui nous entoure?

- Oui... »

Ma tête se remplit encore et toujours de sentiments qui ne m'appartiennent pas, aggravant mon malaise. Étouffant un gémissement, je la prend dans mes mains et referme les yeux.

« Tout est une question de concentration, continue la brune dont la voix commence à devenir lointaine. Concentre toi Strify.

- Je... Non... Je... »

L'air autour de moi devient oppressant, je sens des larmes dévaler mes joues, je ressens trop de choses. J'ai mal et...

« BORDEL SÉBASTIAN FAIS CE QU'ON TE DIT UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE!!!!! »

Le hurlement que je suis le seul à avoir entendu résonner dans la pièce me sort brutalement de ma torpeur. Olena profite alors de ces quelques secondes de répit pour chuchoter à mon oreille:

« Pense à ce que tu veux mais pense-y. Ne vois que ça. Juste ça et rien d'autre. »

Tremblant, j'obéis et m'oblige à tourner mes pensées vers une seule et même chose. Le visage souriant de Kiro m'apparaît et je m'y accroche pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne me laisser engloutir par un pouvoir que je pensais contrôler.

« Continue. »

J'inspire inconsciemment et décris mentalement les courbes fines de son beau minois, n'omettant aucun détail. Plusieurs souvenirs liés à Kiro remontent alors à la surface. Des répétitions, des fou-rires, des concerts... Puis vient celui de notre premier baiser.

Ce jour où ma vie a dérapée, changée d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Pourtant je suis là.

Différent et le même à la fois, mais bien là. _Je dois y arriver. Ne penser qu'à son sourire, sa voix... _Je continue, acceptant le calme qui commence soudain à m'envahir.

« Strify lève-toi, m'intime la brune en posant sa main sur l'une des miennes. Ne t'arrêtes pas mais bouges. »

J'hoche doucement la tête, essuie distraitement les sillons transparents qui maculent mes joues et m'exécute. Sa main au contact froid toujours dans la mienne, l'adolescente m'oblige à la suivre hors de la pièce pour ensuite se diriger au dehors.

« Olena... Attends..., je souffle quand on s'engage sur le large trottoir. Je...

- Pas maintenant, me coupe-t-elle en me frayant un chemin entre les différents passants. Continue de penser à lui et ferme la. »

En temps normal, fantôme ou pas, je l'aurai envoyé bouler. Mais pas maintenant. Parce que rien n'est normal, que rien ne va plus dans ma vie et que les fines barrières mentales que j'ai réussi à ériger ne vont pas tarder à céder.

« Personne ne vous a reconnu à l'aller? »

Tournant à un coin de rue, elle accélère le pas et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre. Se faire traîner par un esprit en pleine rue, y'a de quoi rire non?

« Euh... Non, je répond en secouant la tête. Et les autres?

- Je m'en suis occupé. »

Je fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, me contentant de la suivre et d'empêcher des émotions environnantes de revenir à la charge. Une éternité plus tard, on arrive enfin devant l'immeuble et je m'empresse de sortir mes clefs pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Étrangement, le silence du hall m'apaise. Olena semble le remarquer quand son pouce caresse doucement ma main qu'elle n'a pas lâchée.

« C'est normal que je sente...

- Juste du froid? »

On s'arrête devant la porte de l'appart.

« Oui.

- Je suis une coquille vide, explique-t-elle tandis que je déverrouille la serrure. Ce que tu vois, c'est un souvenir, juste un putain de souvenir de ce que j'ai pu être. »

La brune retire ses doigts des miens et fait quelque pas devant moi.

« Tu devrais dormir, conseille-t-elle quand je referme la porte. En attendant que je trouve une solution, ça t'aidera à ne pas manquer de re péter un câble. »

Je sais qu'elle a raison mais à cette minute, je me rend compte que jusqu'à maintenant, je l'ai toujours regardée comme ce qu'elle devenu par la force des choses et non ce qu'elle a été. Olena joue les adultes mais ce n'est qu'une gosse.

Même si elle ne fait plus parti des vivants, même si plus rien de sensible n'existe en elle, je suis sûr qu'il y a tout de même quelque chose qui la bouffe de l'intérieur.

Et ce quelque chose s'appelle regret.

Mourir à quinze piges même si on l'a décidé, c'est partir trop tôt.

« À quoi tu penses? » S'enquit l'adolescente en inclinant sa jolie tête sur le côté.

Sortant de mes pensées, je me contente d'hausser les épaules et traverse le salon pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Merci Olena, je dis en me retournant sur le seuil. Depuis le début... »

Comme à son habitude, la brune se rapproche de moi en un battement de cils.

« Tout le monde devrait avoir une personne sur qui compter. »

Je lui souris avant de faire mine de saisir sa main et l'entraîne dans la pièce.

« Tu sais que les fantômes ne dorment pas? S'enquit-elle quand on s'assoit sur le lit.

- Restes avec moi, je demande, sentant venir une nouvelle crise. S'il te plaît. »

Là tout de suite, j'ai besoin de sa présence autant qu'elle a besoin d'en avoir une. Et l'adolescente semble le comprendre quand elle s'allonge avec moi dans les draps, blottissant son corps mince contre le mien.

« Tu me rejoindras sur le toit, souffle Olena quand je ferme les yeux. Ce soir. »

[ ... ]

Quand je me réveille une éternité plus tard, la première chose que je sens est un bras posé en travers de ma taille.

_Sens?_

Je me retourne d'un bloc et constate avec un sourire que le corps calé contre le mien est bien vivant. Retirant une mèche rebelle échouée sur ce visage qui m'a aidé à ne pas perdre pied, j'y approche le mien pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un sourire s'y dessine et le bras de Kiro me serre davantage contre lui.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé? Je demande quand il ouvre le yeux.

- Disons que je somnolais plus qu'autre chose, sourit-il. Ça va mieux? »

Ne percutant pas tout de suite le sens de sa question, je reste quelques secondes sans rien dire.

« Ton message disait que tu te sentais vraiment pas bien, explique alors mon androgyne.

- Mon message? »

De quoi il parle? J'ai jamais envoyé de message, trop occupé que j'étais à ne pas laisser ma tête exploser.

« Le sms que tu m'a envoyé, lâche Kiro comme une évidence qui commence à se demander si je suis pas de train de le faire marcher. Celui qui disait que tu préférais rentrer à l'appart et qu'on t'y retrouveras juste endormi! »

La lumière se fait d'un seul coup. Olena! Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en était occupé! Mais... Depuis quand elle est capable de se servir d'un portable? Et quand a-t-elle prit le mien?

« Ça va? »

La voix inquiète de mon ange me tire de mes pensées envers la brune et je m'empresse de le rassurer:

« Oui, t'en fais pas. »

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'il m'accorde dans un soupir. Les yeux fermés, perdu dans la douceur de notre baiser, j'aimerais pouvoir lui parler. _Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre ce que je ressens, si je pouvais être proche de toi de cette manière, peut-être arriverais-je à mieux me comprendre moi-même?_

Nos langues se caressent encore et je caresse son ventre sous son tee-shirt. J'ai besoin de lui plus que tout et de toutes les manières possibles. Kiro mordille alors ma lèvre inférieure et me pousse à me mettre sur le dos pour s'allonger sur moi. Pas besoin de mots pour traduire le désir qui commence à s'infiltrer dans nos veines.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, je remonte son haut, caressant son torse au passage. Il gémit contre mes lèvres et se redresse de manière à ce que je puisse le lui retirer avant de l'envoyer plus loin. Ses beaux yeux bleus sont embués d'envie et je ne résiste pas à ses émotions réciproques aux miennes qui m'envahissent.

On s'embrassent de nouveaux, laissant à nos mains le soin de dévêtir réciproquement nos corps tremblants.

Une fois nos fringues au pied du lit, Kiro revient sur moi et bloque mes mains de chaque côtés de ma tête, m'interdisant tous mouvements.

« Et comment je fais pour te toucher maintenant? » Je demande en essayant en vain de me dégager.

Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, il se penche pour effleurer les miennes avant de descendre dans mon cou.

« C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. » Souffle-t-il en y plantant doucement ses dents.

Des frissons apparaissent sur ma peau et je cesse de résister, totalement dépendant du plaisir à venir. Sa bouche quitte mon cou et explore mon torse, taquinant mes tétons durcis tandis que sa langue en retrace le tour. Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres et ma température corporelle augmente de plusieurs degrés. Et quand une de ses mains se glisse entre mes cuisses, c'est encore meilleur.

« Tu aimes? Me taquine Kiro sans cesser ses caresses sur mon érection.

- Oui. »

Il remonte m'embrasser.

« Tant mieux parce que ça ne fait que commencer. »

Et menant le geste à la parole, il se place ensuite correctement entre mes jambes avant de faire glisser sa langue chaude sur mon membre. Ma tête part en arrière, mes doigts s'agrippent aux draps et sa bouche experte continue de me faire décoller. C'est dingue ce que ça peut être bon... Surtout quand un doigt s'immisce en moi.

Je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort et écarte davantage les jambes, l'incitant à continuer. Mon ange ne se fait pas priver et en rentre un deuxième. Aucune douleur. J'ai l'habitude et savoure le plaisir procuré. Puis Kiro délaisse mon sexe tendu mais ne retire pas ses doigts qui se meuvent en moi quand il remonte à hauteur de mon visage. J'approche ma tête pour l'embrasser mais il recule la sienne en souriant.

« T'as décidé de me rendre dingue? Je souffle tandis que la chaleur augmente encore.

- Oui. »

Un troisième doigt qui se plient avec les autres et me font voir blanc.

« De moi. »

Ils touchent de nouveau ce point si sensible et mon corps entier se cambre sous l'extase.

« C'est... Déjà fait. »

Puis:

« Vas-y Kiro... Maintenant. »

Sa bouche se repose sur la mienne dans un chaste baiser.

« Tout ce que tu voudras bébé. »

Il retire alors ses doigts et se penche pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet.

« Quelle bonne idée a eut Yu de nous en acheter, approuve mon androgyne en sortant un préservatif.

- Tu m'étonnes... » Je souris en me redressant pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

Je l'embrasse encore avant de me rallonger tandis que ses mains attrape mes hanches pour soulever mon bassin. Et non sans douceur, il rentre en moi, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Mes jambes se croisent dans le bas de son dos, accentuant le plaisir qu'il me donne au premier coup de rein.

Ce que je ressens à cette minute est un mélange d'excitation, de bien-être et d'envie. Mes sentiments se mêlant aux siens autant que nos corps qui hurlent pour nous.

Les yeux mi-clos, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, plantant mes ongles dans la peau tendre de son dos et gémissant dans son cou à chacune de ses entrées.

C'est bon. Le sentir aller et venir en moi, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. C'est tellement bon...

« Viens... Viens avec... Moi, j'halète en sentant l'orgasme arriver.

- Toujours. »

Un dernier coup de hanches. Plus sauvage. Et je mord sa lèvre quand des milliers de paillettes de plaisir embrasent chaque cellules de nos corps. Épuisé, Kiro attend quelques secondes avant de se retirer et glisse à mes côtés.

Une fois nos souffles retrouvés, il retire le préservatif et je me redresse pour chercher de quoi nettoyer son ventre dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Je met rapidement la main sur un paquet de mouchoirs en papier et en sort un avant de le débarrasser du sperme échoué sur sa peau douce.

Je balance le tout dans la poubelle de mon bureau et reviens dans ses bras. Il cale sa jolie tête sur mon torse et ferme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

[ ... ]

Quand je me rend au toit une demi-heure plus tard - ayant laissé Kiro endormi dans les draps et un mot en évidence pour lui dire où je suis - j'y trouve Olena assise au bord.

« J'ai sauté du haut d'un immeuble de ce genre, confie-t-elle quand je m'approche. Il faisait déjà jour et la ville venait de se lever. »

Elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille mais fixe toujours un point imaginaire.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai dis de ne plus faire de conneries quand j'ai compris que tu allais revenir. »

Son regard émeraude croise alors le mien.

« C'est pour ça que tu dois apprendre à vivre avec ta différence.

-Tu peux m'aider?

- Je te l'ai dis beau gosse. »

Une seconde plus tard, elle est debout à mes côtés.

« Il te faut juste une bonne dose de concentration... Assied toi. »

Je m'exécute et croise les jambes en m'adossant contre le rebord.

« Pourquoi ça a déconné? Je demande. Avant j'y arrivais. »

Accroupie devant moi en un rien de temps, la brune hausse les épaules.

« J'ai pas la réponse Strify, répond-t-elle d'une voix douce. Peut-être as-tu inconsciemment bloqué ton empathie un moment. Et pour une raison ou une pour autre, tes barrières mentales ont cédées. »

Ses mains fines se posent sur les miennes.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Sans un mot de plus, j'obéis et commence à ressentir un flot de sentiments.

« Ne lutte pas, m'ordonne l'adolescente. Laisse les venir à toi.

- Mais.... »

Un souffle froid se pose sur mes lèvres.

« Quand tu te sentiras submergé, continue-t-elle. Choisis en une au hasard et concentre toi uniquement sur elle. »

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que ma tête se remplissent d'émotions de tout genre. Mais je m'oblige à respirer normalement et fais ce qu'Olena m'a dit. Mon choix se porte alors sur une joie inconnue.

« Dis moi ce que tu vois, souffle la brune. Quelle sont les images que tu imagine?

- C'est... C'est de la joie, je parviens à articuler. Immense. Une petite fille fête son anniversaire. Elle est heureuse parce qu'elle se sent grande.

- Continue.

- Ses amies sont avec elle. Ses cadeaux l'attendent.

- Passe à une autre. »

J'inspire profondément, bloquant mon esprit sur la suivante.

« De la peine, je murmure. Beaucoup de peine.

- Pourquoi?

- Un deuil. Une femme a perdu son mari, son compagnon, je sais pas mais elle est triste.

- La suivante? »

Je continue sans chercher à contredire sa confiance. Je passe en revue chaque émotions qui me viennent, les décryptant les unes après les autres. Et au bout d'un moment, le même calme que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai pensé à Kiro pour ne pas sombrer revient peu à peu.

« Ne t'arrête pas, conseille la jeune brune. Continue jusqu'à ce que tu ne ressente plus rien. »

Les yeux toujours fermés, j'hoche doucement la tête mais c'est beaucoup plus facile. Une éternité plus tard, quand plus rien ne me parvient, je soulève les paupières et sourit, apaisé. Mais c'est quand je me relève que je me rend compte que j'ai les muscles engourdis.

« J'suis resté combien de temps assis? Je grimace en m'étirant.

- Plusieurs heures apparemment.

- Tant que ça?! »

Olena éclate de rire avant de se retrouver en tailleur sur le bord du toit, m'obligeant à me tourner vers la gauche pour lui faire totalement face.

« J'ai perdu la notion du temps, dit-elle simplement. J'peux pas.... »

S'interrompant, elle fronce les sourcils en regardant derrière moi. Suivant son regard, j'aperçois Kiro qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte accédant au toit, un air mi-choqué mi-surpris peint sur son visage.

Commençant à comprendre malgré moi, je reporte mon attention sur la brune qui pointe un doigt sur elle et demande:

« Tu... Tu peux me voir? »


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre sept_**

**_--_**

**_Reprise_**

* * *

Laissant passer quelques secondes de flottement, Kiro finit par hocher lentement la tête avant de se décider à faire quelques pas incertains dans notre direction.

« Si tu me demandes ça, commence-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est que tu es morte? C'est ça? »

Olena sourit avant de se rapprocher de lui à sa manière, le faisant sursauter malgré lui.

« Oui, affirme-t-elle d'une voix douce. Mais je n'mord pas tu sais? »

Mon androgyne ferme les yeux en soupirant, essayant de chercher une quelconque logique à tout ça. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, il n'y en a pas. Alors il les rouvre sans brusquerie et s'assoit directement à même le sol.

« Bon, lance-t-il en nous regardant à tour de rôle. Maintenant que je risque pas de tomber de très haut, si vous m'expliquiez? »

Son regard se pose sur moi.

« En commençant par toi. Depuis _quand_ tu peux voir les fantômes? »

J'inspire lentement avant de répondre:

« Depuis que je suis revenu. Et je suis aussi empathe »

Mais Kiro lève une main pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Une chose à la fois, intime-t-il en pointant ensuite un doigt sur la brune. Et toi, _depuis quand les fantômes existent?_ »

Celle-ci éclate de rire en haussant les épaules.

« Mais depuis toujours! Affirme-t-elle. Seulement très peu d'humains sont capables de les voir!

- Ouais sauf que là y'en a deux ma belle, lâche mon ange, un rien blasé.

- En ce qui concerne Strify, t'as eu la réponse il me semble. »

Kiro passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de se masser les tempes du bout des doigts.

« Ok, dit-il au bout d'une minute. Ok admettons. Mais pourquoi _moi_ je peux te voir? »

L'adolescente hausse de nouveau les épaules avant de répondre comme une évidence:

« Là y'a que deux solutions: soit tu t'es subitement découvert un don de médium, soit ton mec ici présent y est pour quelque chose.

- Hein? Je lâche. Comment ça?

- Ben oui! Tu vois quoi d'autre?

- Mais je sais pas! C'est toi l'experte en la matière!

- Mais justement Strify! Réplique-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Si je te le dis! »

Oh misère, je commence à avoir mal au crâne là... Et moi qui pensais que c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

« Deux minutes papillon, je souffle en respirant calmement. Ça veut dire que j'ai un autre pouvoir?

- Non, affirme Olena en secouant la tête. Ton empathie était décuplée par rapport au fait que tu ne la contrôlais pas, c'est là qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Elle nous regarde l'un après l'autre et s'enquit:

« Vous avez fait quoi tout à l'heure?

- Euh... »

Je regarde Kiro qui semble lui aussi ne pas savoir quoi répondre à une question pourtant simple.

« Ok j'ai pigé, dit alors la brune qui comprend notre silence. Mais c'est pas possible.

- Comment ça? Je demande.

- Aussi intimes soit-elle, un partage de pouvoir ne se passe pas dans ces conditions. »

Elle enroule une mèche de cheveux autour de son index en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Il s'est forcément passé un truc qui l'a déclenché, pense-t-elle tout haut. Dans ces cas-là, il y a... »

Elle claque des doigts et s'exclame:

« Des baisers!

- Oui et? Lâche Kiro en parlant pour nous deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme échange?

- De la salive. »

Blasée comme jamais, Olena porte une main à son visage en soupirant un « Oh putain... » désespéré.

« Merci Kiro, reprend-t-elle. Mais je parlais de souffle. »

Son attention se reporte sur moi.

« À un moment donné, t'as pas eu envie qu'il ressente ce que toi tu ressens? »

Je prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir. C'est vrai que j'en ai eu effectivement envie...

« Si, je répond. Juste avant.

- Ben voilà! » Conclue-t-elle en écartant les mains.

La surprise de Kiro égale la mienne.

« Quoi c'est tout? Je m'étonne. Comme ça? Avec un simple baiser? »

La jeune brune inspire à son tour.

« Je te l'ai dis y'à pas cinq minutes, explique-t-elle. Avec n'importe quel pouvoir, tu es toujours plus fort quand tu ne le contrôle pas du tout et quand tu le contrôles très bien. Inconsciemment, tu as désiré que Kiro ressente la même chose que toi parce que tu ne pouvais pas mettre de mots dessus pour l'expliquer. »

Elle s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Maintenant c'est fait que tu ne le veuilles ou pas, continue-t-elle en se tournant une seconde vers mon ange. Alors arrêtez de vous prendre le chou à savoir pourquoi comment telle ou telle chose est possible parce que c'est déjà assez dur à comprendre. Ok? »

Sur ce coup là, je dois bien admettre qu'elle n'a pas tord.

« Ok, je souffle. Quelque part, c'est peut-être pas plus mal...

- Amen, sourit la jeune fille.

- Au fait, intervient Kiro qui ne s'est toujours pas levé. Maintenant que je commence à accepter tout ça. Tu es bien... Olena Connors non?

- Oui, sourit l'intéressée. Enchantée. »

Ce dernier lui rend son sourire.

« De même.

- Bon, reprend la brune. Tu refais ça autant de fois qu'il le faut et après ça viendra tout seul ok?

- Oui, j'affirme. Merci.

- Pas de quoi beau gosse. »

Puis elle nous lance un sourire avant repartir comme à son habitude. Je laisse passer quelques secondes avant de m'approcher de Kiro et lui tend une main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

« D'où elle t'appelle ''beau gosse'' ? Demande-t-il en prenant la main offerte.

- Tu vas pas être jaloux d'un fantôme quand même! Je ris en entourant ensuite un bras autour de ses hanches.

- Non mais y'a que moi qui peux t'appeler comme ça. »

Je ne résiste pas et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Au fait, tu es venu me chercher pourquoi?

- Déjà pour manger et te rapporter ce que Jack nous a dit. »

On s'avance vers la porte accédant au toit.

« Il est passé?

- Oui mais je me suis dis que si t'étais sur le toit, c'était pour être tranquille, non? »

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Mignon et intelligent, que demande le peuple?

« Il nous a expliqué le programme de la reprise, continue Kiro quand on commence à redescendre les escaliers. Premier jour c'est interviews surtout pour expliquer ton accident et ensuite direction la France pour continuer la tournée. »

D'un coup d'un seul, je viens de prendre conscience d'un truc.

« Comment ça se fait qu'aucun journalistes n'a cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment? Je demande.

- Notre manager préféré ne sert pas à rien tu sais?

- Ouais, je concède en souriant. On a quand même eus du bol de croiser personne dans la rue quand même...

- Sûr. »

Dix minutes plus tard, on est de retour dans l'appart où une bonne odeur de lasagnes plane dans l'air. Tiens, cette fois c'est Shin aux fourneaux.

[ ... ]

Les quatre jours restant, je les passe à répondre à la demi tonne de mails de fans reçus sur mon mayspace. Même si Jack a fait en sorte qu'on est la paix, n'oublions pas que deux autres personnes ont été aussi touchées et ce genre de faits divers passe et repasse aux infos.

En parlant de ça justement, Shin a revu sa future conquête. Sven je crois. Pour l'instant, ils ne font que parler mais rien qu'à voir la façon dont ces yeux brillent quand il reçoit un message de sa part, ça devrait vite changer.

En ce qui concerne mon empathie, j'ai suivi les conseils d'Olena. Maintenant, je continue entouré de différentes personnes. Dans les bars, les rues marchandes... Et je suis soulagé de voir que ça fonctionne.

[ ... ]

Me réveillant à la sonnerie du réveil, je tend un bras incertain vers lui pour l'éteindre. Kiro s'étire derrière moi, blottissant sa jolie tête entre mes omoplates.

« Pourquoi on est obligé de se lever aussi tôt? Marmonne-t-il.

- Il est neuf heures et demi bébé, je souffle en me retournant pour l'embrasser.

- Ben c'est tôt. »

Je souris. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt adepte des grasses matinées.

« Sauf que là, on reprend le taf!

- Hummm. »

[ ... ]

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, tous douchés, habillés et prêts, chacun déjeune tranquillement de ce qu'il lui plaît. _Quoique..._

« Où est Shin? » Je demande en prenant soudainement conscience de son absence.

Les regards interrogateurs du reste du groupe me font comprendre qu'eux non plus n'avaient rien remarqué.

« Il avait rendez-vous avec Sven hier, souffle Yu.

- Et il devait rentrer avant minuit, intervient Lumi en se levant pour mettre sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Mais apparemment il a découché. »

Je sors mon portable de la poche de mon jean.

« Je vais essayer de l'appeler. » Je dis en menant le geste à la parole.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie de son portable fait échos à ceux que j'entend. Fronçant les sourcils, Yu s'oriente au bruit qui le mène au salon. Il soulève les coussins du canapé et soupire en prenant l'appareil braillant.

« Changera jamais.... » Affirme-t-il en raccrochant.

Et avant que l'un de nous ajoute quelque chose, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et le loup sortant du bois quand on parle de lui apparaît, essoufflé comme jamais. Refermant cette dernière avant de s'adosser contre, Shin est à cette minute, le parfait stéréotype de la panne d'oreiller. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, les cheveux emmêlés et ses fringues enfilées à la va-que-je-te-pousse.

« Il... Me reste... Combien de... Temps? » Parvient-il à articuler.

Retenant un sourire, le brun regarde son portable avant de répondre:

« Vingt minutes.

- Oh merde.... » Gémit le cadet avant de se ruer dans l'escalier juste à sa droite.

Mais à peine a-t-il grimpées deux marches qu'il trouve le moyen de se viander assez durement à en juger par le bruit de chute et la flopée de nouveaux jurons qui nous parviennent.

Éclatant de rire malgré lui, le guitariste nous regardent avant de confirmer:

« Bien ce que je disais! Changera jamais! »


	9. Chapter 9

**__****_Chapitre huit_**

**_--_**

**_Début de tournée_**

* * *

Papa poule comme personne, c'est Jack qui nous attend à la porte de notre immeuble, adossé à un break. Papa poule je vous dis. Mais comme on repart cet après-midi pour la France en avion, une voiture est plus adaptée pour nous amener à l'hôtel où se déroulera les interviews.

Les cheveux encore humides de sa douche rapide, Shin pose sa valise dans le coffre avant de soupirer:

« Pourquoi on a un timing aussi serré? Ça serait pas plus simple de partir en France demain? »

Jack qui a fait le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière côté conducteur, suspend son geste en se tournant vers le cadet.

« Parce que c'était prévu comme ça Shin, répond-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que t'as fais cette nuit pour avoir une tête pareille? »

Le plus jeune hausse les épaules en actionnant l'ouverture de la porte.

« Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. »

Dix minutes plus tard, tous installés, on garde le silence quand on prend la route. Le batteur qui est assis au milieu avec Yu, lutte contre le sommeil qui tente de lui faire fermer les paupières.

« On a combien de temps avant d'arriver? S'enquit le brun.

- Une heure et demi. »

Puis il passe un bras autour des épaules de Shin.

« Viens là. » Dit-il en l'incitant à s'allonger.

Lui souriant en guise de merci, ce dernier ne se fait pas prier, posant sa tête sur ses genoux et ramenant ses jambes pliées sur le siège.

« Ça va devenir une habitude, je souffle en repensant à mon réveil à l'hôpital.

- Faut croire que je suis meilleur oreiller que cuisinier! Sourit Yu en haussant les épaules

- Sûr. »

Puis croisant le regard de Jack dans le rétroviseur intérieur, je répond à sa question muette.

« Il avait rencard hier soir.

- Je vois, affirme notre manager en reportant son attention sur la route. Une bonne nuit blanche quoi.... »

On échange tous un sourire qui en dit long mais Shin n'y prête pas attention. Il s'est déjà rendormi.

[ ... ]

À notre arrivée, Yu pose sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour le secouer doucement.

« Shin réveille-toi. »

S'étirant au bout d'une minute, celui-ci ouvre un œil et soupire:

« La prochaine fois que je sors la veille d'une reprise, collez moi une baffe.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je préviens. On pourrait te prendre au mot.

- M'en fiche. »

Une fois descendu de voiture, je reporte mon attention sur les grandes portes d'entrée toutes vitrées. Tellement transparentes qu'on pourraient se les prendre s'il n'y avaient pas les poignées pour nous mettre en garde.

En voyant le monde qui afflue autour de moi - clients, personnel ou passants - je bloque instinctivement mon empathie comme j'ai appris à le faire.

Une fois m'a largement suffit.

« Bon les enfants, commence Jack quand Shin descend en dernier et retient un râle. Vous savez le programme? J'peux vous laisser?

- Oui t'en fait pas, le rassure Lumi en soupirant. On te rejoint ici à quinze heures. »

D'un signe de tête, il nous incite à entrer dans l'antre du bâtiment, laissant Jack vaquer à ses occupations. Je pense qu'à cette minute vous devez vous demander si ce dernier est au courant de ma relation avec un certain petit blond, n'est-ce pas? Et bien la réponse est oui.

Oh bien-sûr il a un peu gueulé, prétextant une mauvaise image pour le groupe et même une baisse des ventes de billets de nos prochains concerts et futur deuxième album.

Et moi? Qu'ai-je répondu? Je l'ai d'abord laissé s'étouffer. Juste avant de répliquer que si il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu de ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est de ne jamais contredire ma philosophie. Et d'ailleurs, les vrais fans sont fans de la musique que nous faisons non?

C'était deux jours avant de reprendre et depuis, il râle pour la forme mais ne dis plus rien. Non celui qui râle tout de suite, c'est notre cadet qui grimace quand on s'assoie dans un canapé d'angle en cuir orange disposé dans un coin du grand hall. Deux fauteuils nous font également face avec une petite table basse placée entre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas? Lui demande Yu.

- J'ai mal aux genoux.

- C'est ça l'origine du bruit qu'on a entendu?

- Oui Yu, confirme le blond en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé. C'était la rencontre de mes genoux contre la putain de marche que j'ai loupée. »

Il ferme ensuite les yeux - juste soulignés d'eye-liner - et marmonne:

« J'veux dormir. »

Mais avant que l'un de nous puisse répliquer quoi que se soit, une jolie brune s'approche de nous, une carte de presse autour du cou. Elle doit faire la taille de Kiro, vêtue d'une chemisier et d'un jean simple. Elle me fait presque penser à Olena avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son visage fin.

« Bonjour, sourit-elle en serrant chacune de nos mains. Morgane Jones. »

Cette dernière s'assoie en face de nous avant de sortir un magnéto et un cahier de son sac. Les premières questions portent évidemment sur mon séjour à l'hôpital mais je m'y plie sans rechigner.

D'autant plus que d'autres vont suivre.

[ ... ]

_Le soir même..._

« Bon maintenant que t'as l'air mieux réveillé, lance Yu en posant son plateau sur l'une des grandes tables de la salle à manger de notre nouvel hôtel parisien. Si tu nous disais ce que t'as foutu cette nuit. »

Shin sourit tandis qu'on imite tous le guitariste.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai dormi que deux heures cette nuit. »

La journée s'est déroulée plus vite que je l'avais espérée et les trois heures d'avion pour Paris ont été pas mal bénéfiques au plus jeune qui a encore rattrapé quelques heures de sommeil perdu.

« Pas _quoi_ Shin, réplique Kiro qui soutient le brun. Mais _qui_ ? »

Ce dernier soupire en trifouillant de sa fourchette ses pâtes à la carbonnara et concède:

« Je vous apprend rien en vous disant que c'est Sven?

- Non, assure Yu avec un sourire que je lui connais.

- Ben quand je suis allé chez lui, ses potes ont débarqués et on a passés le début de soirée à manger et boire. Pas assez pour une gueule de bois mais pour me faire oublier temporairement l'heure, pas de soucis. »

Je croise le regard de Lumi qui doit penser la même chose que moi.

« Tu sais que ça aurait été plus simple, avance-t-il d'un ton naturel. Si tu nous avait appeler du portable de Sven pour qu'on vienne te chercher? »

Le blond avale une bouchée et déglutit lentement avant de demander:

« Pourquoi quand tu me le dis, ça paraît aussi évident?

- Peut-être parce que ça l'est.

- Fait chier.... »

Il soupire une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ce matin quand j'ai regardé son réveil? Se lamente-t-il. Ça m'aurait évité de sauter dans mes fringues et me taper un quart d'heure à courir comme un malade dans les rues.... »

Un sourire se dessine sur nos lèvres et je retiens à grande peine le rire qui veut suivre.

« C'est pas drôle! Affirme alors Shin qui ne partage pas à juste titre l'hilarité contenue de la table.

- Juste une question, je dis quand Luminor, Yu et Kiro ne tiennent plus. Ça en valait la peine au moins? »

Blasé, le blond pose son menton dans la paume de sa main.

« Si c'était pas le cas, j'aurai plus qu'à aller me pendre. »

Compatissant, je passe une main sur son épaule.

« La prochaine fois, je souffle. Démerde-toi juste pour que tu n'es pas à te lever le lendemain.

- Mouais.... »

Le repas se déroule tranquillement, la bonne ambiance restant de mise. Même pour Shin qui a finit par en rire lui aussi.

Et ce même rire cristallin résonne encore à mes oreilles quand sans crier gare, deux gosses turbulents me percutent au moments où je me lève. Pas que j'ai fini par terre - contrairement aux deux petits monstres - mais aspergé de leur bouteille de coca qui s'est ouverte pendant la collision. Et je vous promet que j'en ai même dans les cheveux.... _Bordel_.

Une adulte que je pense être leur mère se rapproche rapidement de nous et souffle en français ce qui doit sûrement être des excuses. Mais voulant la rassurer, je secoue la tête et sourit franchement. Elle me le rend et soulagée, entraîne ses enfants plus loin.

« Vous avez fini? » Je demande d'un ton neutre aux quatre abrutis qui se marrent derrière mon dos.

La seule réponse obtenue est un redoublement de rire. _Ok, j'ai compris_. Et sans attendre, je me dirige vers la sortie, direction les ascenseurs. J'ai vraiment _besoin_ d'une douche.

[ ... ]

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille et remarque un détail qui a son importance. Sur les coussins du lit, deux petits emballages en plastiques remplacent les habituels chocolats offerts. Souriant, mon regard dérive vers Kiro qui me tourne le dos, assis au bureau de la chambre, faisant je ne sais quoi.

Il y est entré cinq minutes après moi mais ne m'a pas rejoint sous la douche. Remarque, vu les préservatifs posés en évidence, y'a pas à chercher loin sur ses intentions.

« Hé bébé, je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner. Me dis pas que t'as bouffé les deux chocolats! »

Se tournant vers moi pour me faire face, il déglutit lentement.

« Non pas les deux.

- Et l'autre? »

Mon ange ouvre alors une des ses mains fermées et porte la dernière douceur à sa bouche.

« Viens le chercher! » Lance-t-il la bouche pleine.

Pas de problèmes. À peine l'a-t-il enfourné que je fonce dans sa direction. M'ayant vu venir, ce dernier se lève d'un bond de sa chaise et oblique vers le lit où il monte le plus rapidement possible pour atteindre la porte. Seulement c'est sans prévoir ma réaction qui consiste à se jeter sur ses chevilles pour les emprisonner.

Heureusement pour moi, j'ai réussi à le surprendre et mes mains se referment dessus. Sans attendre, je les tire vers moi et ne pouvant se soustraire à la loi de la gravité, Kiro s'étale sur le matelas, riant et s'étouffant à la fois.

Une fois fait, je grimpe à califourchon sur lui et emprisonne cette fois ses poignets.

« Alors ce chocolat? Je demande tout naturellement.

- Je... J'l'ai... Avalé! »

Il tousse un peu mais arrive à reprendre un souffle quelque peu normal.

« Tu sais ce que ça mérite? Je continue.

- Non quoi?

- Une punition. »

Et doucement, je baisse la tête pour goûter chastement ses lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou.

« Quelque chose de tendre, je murmure à son oreille, satisfait de le voir frémir. Charnel, tactile, _sexuel_. »

Bloquant mon esprit sur les seules émotions de Kiro, je savoure à cet instant l'excitation qui commence à naître en lui.

« C'est une punition ça? Souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque, voulant me taquiner jusqu'au bout.

- Tu préfère une fessée peut-être? » Je répond en le suivant dans son jeu.

Un éclat de rire puis:

« T'façon, tu le feras pas! »

Je lève la tête pour le regarder le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Tu veux parier? »

Kiro hésite quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu le ferais?

- Et pourquoi pas? Je réplique toujours sérieux. J'ai qu'à te retourner. Tu veux qu'on essaye?

- NON! S'écrie-t-il précipitamment. Non ça ira! »

Je rigole doucement et reprend possession de ses lèvres. Rassuré, il les entrouvrent pour me laisser plus de profondeur. Nos langues jouent ensembles et je libère ses poignets pour qu'une de mes mains puisse passer entre nos corps et se faufiler sous son débardeur. Les siennes vagabondent sur mon dos avant de retirer le tissu éponge et l'envoyer valser.

Un frisson parcoure ma colonne vertébrale et je souffle contre sa bouche:

« C'est pas juste, t'es encore habillé... »

Il mordille mes lèvres.

« Alors rectifie le tir.

- Avec plaisir. »

Et sans attendre, je répond à sa demande, laissant mes mains glisser sur son corps pour le dénuder. À chaque bout de peau dévoilée, j'y applique de doux baisers, grisé par ses soupirs.

« Tu ressens vraiment tout? S'enquit Kiro une fois qu'il est totalement nu sous moi.

- Oui. »

Je donne un léger coup de bassin qui permet à nos virilités éveillées d'entrer en contact, nous volant un gémissement.

« _Tout_. »

Kiro ferme à demi les yeux, ses longs cheveux épars autour de sa jolie tête. Tout en lui respire le désir et je redescend dans son cou pour le mordiller

Je le veux.

Je veux le faire planer.

Je veux l'entendre de nouveau gémir.

Je veux être le seul amant dont il se souviendra toute sa vie.

C'est pour ça que ma bouche explore cette peau tendre, prend le temps de taquiner ses tétons durcis et redessine ses abdos. Mon androgyne semble retenir son souffle quand j'arrive entre ses jambes. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de la faire glisser sur son membre avide de caresses. Il soupire de bien-être et je continue, ravi de sentir que j'arrive à mes fins.

Comme lui a fait pour moi, j'effleure son intimité d'un doigt et va doucement plus loin. Il se cambre sous l'intrusion mais ne me repousse pas. Bien au contraire.

« Putain Strify..... »

M'activant toujours plus vite sur lui, j'y rentre un deuxième et cherche le point critique. Kiro s'abandonne, se soumet, ivre de cette sensation de parfaite extase qui explose en lui. Mes doigts en lui se plient, se déplient. Mes lèvres se resserrent sur son sexe. Ma langue joue, frôle, taquine.

Et la chaleur de la pièce augmente encore de plusieurs degrés.

« Strify... Je... Je vais.... » Essaye-t-il de me prévenir.

Relevant ma tête, je termine avec ma main et bouge une dernière fois mes doigts. À peine ont-ils touchés sa prostate que l'orgasme cambre son corps, le faisant se déverser dans ma main et un cri rauque.

Avisant son jean échoué au pied du lit, je me baisse pour le prendre tandis qu'il reprend ses esprit. Y trouvant miraculeusement un mouchoir, j'essuie ma main et le lance dans la poubelle se trouvant sous le bureau.

Je reporte ensuite mon attention sur mon amant qui semble retrouver son souffle.

« T'es beau quand tu prend du plaisir. » Je souris en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Kiro sourit à son tour et cherche à tâtons un des préservatifs posé au-dessus de sa tête.

« Et c'est pas fini. » Assure-t-il en me le tendant une fois qu'il ai mit la main dessus.

Sans me départir de mon sourire, je le saisis et déchire l'emballage avant de le dérouler sur mon sexe tendu. Une fois fait, je commence à me placer entre ses jambes quand il se redresse sans brusquerie pour m'arrêter.

« Pas comme ça. » Répond-t-il à ma question muette.

Puis mon ange se retourne sur le ventre et mon cœur loupe un battement quand je le vois se positionner à quatre pattes et cambrer les reins. Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule et se lèche la lèvre inférieure.

« Comme _ça_. »

Une nouvelle flambée de désir m'envahit, m'embrase et je ne me fais pas prier en prenant ses hanches pour le pénétrer. On gémit et j'amorce le premier coup de bassin. La chaleur, le plaisir, tout augmente, tout s'accélère et je me perd en lui, le faisant décoller avec moi.

Kiro m'accompagne dans mes mouvements, gémissant, criant mon prénom entre deux souffles. Plus rien n'existe autour. Rien à part nos corps emmêlés dans notre bulle d'extase.

J'accélère encore la cadence quand je le sens proche de la délivrance. Encore un cri commun puis un dernier coup de hanche. Plus brutal, plus rude et pendant quelques secondes, tout devient blanc.

Toujours en Kiro, je ferme les yeux et me penche sur lui pour poser ma tête contre ses omoplates.

« T'es le meilleur.... » Souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me retire et m'allonge en l'attirant à moi.

« Merci, je souris quand il niche sa tête dans mon cou. Mais je peux te retourner le compliment. »


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre neuf_**

**_--_**

**_Esprit es-tu là?_**

* * *

« Aller debout là-dedans!!! »

Encore dans les brumes d'un sommeil dont je viens d'être tiré, je grogne dans l'oreiller et tend une main pour rabattre la couette sur ma tête. Sauf que mes doigts ne se referment que sur du vide.

« Mais qu'est-ce... »

Je me redresse en ouvrant peu à peu les yeux et manque de m'étrangler quand mon cerveau se reconnecte à la réalité.

« BORDEL MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ?!?!?! »

Un sourire plus haut que les oreilles, Olena se tient devant moi, la couverture échouée à ses pieds nus.

« Ben je suis venue vous réveiller! Dit-elle d'une ton évident. Ton portable a sonné mais tu l'as pas entendu. »

Trop énervé pour me soucier de ma nudité, je saisis mon oreiller derrière mon dos et lui balance en plein visage tout en sachant que ça la traversera. Explosant de rire, elle fait tout de même mine de l'éviter et réplique:

« Manqué!

- Dégages sale gamine!!

- Ben c'est comme ça que tu me remercie? »

Je. Vais. La. Bouffer.

« Tu peux me rappeler, je commence en essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme. À quel moment exactement, je t'ai demandé... De me réveiller?! »

Alors que Kiro commence à bouger à mes côtés, la brune sourit de plus belle, visiblement amusée.

« C'est pas plutôt le fait que je te réveille à poil qui te défrise? Lance-t-elle, plus arrogante que jamais.

- Entre autres, je concède bien que ça m'arrache la gueule. Maintenant tu vires!

- Ok ok, fait l'adolescente en faisant mine d'aller vers la porte. N'empêches que t'es pas cool le matin.

- Pas dans ce genre de situation. »

Olena prend alors le temps de se retourner vers moi sans cesser de sourire.

« Ben considère moi comme ta p'tite sœur alors!

- Les p'tites sœurs dans ton genre, je les étripe sur place!! »

Je pointe ensuite un doigt vers la sortie.

« Dégages! »

Elle rigole encore mais finit par obtempérer. Soupirant, je me laisse retomber dans les draps. Une main familière se pose doucement sur mon torse et mon ange souffle:

« Y'à des réveils plus doux tu sais? »

Je tourne la tête vers lui et souris, ma colère retombant peu à peu. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, je l'attire contre moi mais répond néanmoins, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux:

« Dis ça à Olena. »

[ ... ]

Le programme de la journée se tient en un seul mot: répétition. Ce soir on a un concert de prévu au zénith et notre manager préféré a bien l'intention de faire monter sur scène gonflés à bloc. Mais à ce rythme, il va surtout finir par nous mettre sur les rotules.

Et quand en fin d'après-midi, Shin soupire derrière sa batterie alors que le supplice se termine, pas difficile de comprendre que pour lui, c'est pareil. Même pire à le voir masser ses jambes.

« Ok les enfants, lance Jack en nous rejoignant sur la scène. Là on peut dire que c'est bon.

- Tant mieux! Approuve le plus jeune, soulagé. Parce que là je sens plus mes jambes!

- Ben vous avez deux heures de répit devant vous, conclue notre manager. Mais pas de retard hein? »

On secoue tous la tête, satisfaits de pouvoir se reposer et délaissons le matériel pour nous diriger vers notre loge.

Deux heures avant ce soir.

Malgré une certaine fatigue, mon cœur se met à battre plus fort à cette pensée. Il y a une semaine, j'ai failli de plus jamais ressentir cette appréhension mêlée de plaisir. _Et ne plus rien ressentir du tout d'ailleurs_.

[ ... ]

Première note, première paroles, premiers cris de la foule massée devant nous et c'est encore meilleur que les dernières fois. Peut-être est-ce aussi dû au fait que je partage dans tous les sens du terme l'euphorie de chaque personnes présentes ce soir. Mais je sais dans ces moments-là que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être ailleurs qu'ici. Et c'est seulement à _Escape to the stars_ que je remarque un visage familier.

Les yeux clos, assise sur la barrière de sécurité qui délimite la fosse, Olena mime les paroles, indifférente au reste. Ses jambes à demi nues sont croisées dans le vide et ses mains fines posées de chaque côtés de ses hanches. Étrangement, ses voisines lui ont fait de la place, comme si elles pouvaient percevoir le froid qui émane de ce petit fantôme qui finira par me rendre chèvre.

La chanson s'achève et la brune rouvre les paupières pour croiser mon regard. Elle me sourit avant de me tirer la langue, redevenant ce qu'elle restera.

Une enfant.

[ ... ]

De retour à l'hôtel, crevés pour de bon mais le sourire aux lèvres, nous retournons dans nos chambres respectives. Quand Kiro file sous la douche, je m'assoie sur le lit et commence à retirer mes chaussures.

« Je n'savais pas que tu connaissais les paroles, je souffle à la brune qui se tient derrière moi.

- Celle-là plus que les autres en fait, répond-t-elle. Tu m'en veux plus pour ce matin? »

Sans m'étonner de sentir sa présence aussi facilement, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Je suis pas assez rancunier pour ça, j'affirme. Et c'est quand même cool que tu sois là. »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle se place ensuite à mes côtés.

« C'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis morte, confie Olena en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Être là pour ceux qui en on besoin. »

Quelque part, sa dernière phrase résonne en moi comme un avertissement. Comme si elle voulait me prévenir de quelque chose à venir. Mais la jeune fille ne me laisse cependant pas le loisir d'approfondir quand elle se relève.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre Kiro et de dormir. Vous venez à peine de reprendre la tournée. »

[ ... ]

Les jours suivants, quand le quotidien d'un groupe en tournée reprend, j'en oublie presque ce qui m'est arrivé. Ce qui a fait que dans un sens, je ne suis plus le même me semble maintenant loin derrière moi. Un peu comme un rêve qu'on finit par oublier.

Deux semaines après le concert de Paris, alors que Yu et moi, profitons d'un jour off pour visiter Londres, je le laisse m'entraîner vers un magasin de vêtements. Les autres ont préféré rester à l'hôtel. Le brun disparaît dans une allée et je décide de regarder les jeans proposés quand je sens qu'on tire le bas de mon tee-shirt.

Tournant la tête, je remarque alors qu'il s'agit d'un garçon d'environ huit ans. Il a des cheveux blonds coupés court, des taches de rousseurs sur ses joues rondes et des grands yeux bleus bordés de cils fins. Mais ce qui m'interpelle c'est le sweet épais qui recouvre son petit torse vu la chaleur de ce mois de juillet.

« Tu peux m'aider? » Demande-t-il en allemand.

Je m'accroupis devant lui pour être à sa hauteur et souffle d'une voix douce:

« Je veux bien bonhomme mais il faut d'abord que tu me dises où sont tes parents.

- À la maison. »

Réponse typique d'un môme de son âge. Quoique je me demande si...

« Ta maison est ici? Je m'enquiers. En Angleterre?

- Non. »

Il secoue sa frimousse.

« Elle est en Allemagne. »

Merde, je commence à comprendre.

« Mais à qui tu parles Strify? » S'étonne Yu derrière moi qui, sans le savoir, vient de confirmer mes derniers doutes.

Sans répondre je me relève lentement. L'esprit du petit garçon ne me lâche pas des yeux et répète une nouvelle fois:

« Tu peux m'aider alors? »


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre dix_**

**_--_**

**_Faire confiance_**

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux putains semaines où tout c'est passé pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Où ma vie a semblé reprendre un cours normal. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant et ici?

Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas tout de suite senti sa vraie nature?

« T'es sûr que ça va? » Demande Yu qui s'approche de moi.

Je secoue doucement la tête, sentant venir la migraine. Le petit fantôme fait également un pas dans ma direction et glisse sans prévenir sa menotte dans l'une de mes mains, me faisant soudainement l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ce n'est pas le froid habituel comme quand il s'agit d'Olena que je viens de sentir mais un concentré de peur et douleur.

Retirant peut-être trop vivement ma main, je comprend alors ce que la brune voulait me dire à mon réveil, dans cette chambre d'hôpital qui a accueilli mon retour parmi les vivants.

_« Je n'ai plus de colère, plus de haine, plus rien. »_

Mais en ce qui concerne ce môme décédé qui ne comprend pas ma réaction à sa mine étonnée, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que j'ai sentis, c'est ses dernières émotions juste avant de mourir. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver? Et en quoi puis-je l'aider? Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule mais elle appartient à Yu qui ne comprend rien mais s'inquiète néanmoins.

« De quoi tu es mort? Je souffle au petit blond oubliant tout le reste. Depuis quand?

- Je sais pas, répond-t-il en se rapprochant encore de moi. Je courais après mon ballon et j'ai pas entendu la voiture.... »

Je peux facilement m'imaginer la scène. Prit dans son jeu, il n'a pas fait attention à la chaussée. Pendant ces quelques secondes fatales, la vigilance d'un adulte a été distraite. Peut-être le facteur alcool fait-il également parti de l'équation. Ou ne serais-ce dû qu'à un manque d'attention? De vitesse trop élevée? Je ferme les yeux et inspire doucement.

Qu'importe la raison au final puisque le résultat est devant moi. La main de Yu presse mon épaule et je rouvre les paupières en tournant la tête vers lui quand Olena apparaît dans mon champs de vision.

Elle ne dit rien et se dirige directement vers l'enfant qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce alors qu'elle s'accroupit devant lui.

« Comment tu t'appelles? S'enquit la brune.

- Ethan. »

Elle se relève et lui tend une main qu'il prend sans hésiter.

« Moi c'est Olena. »

Puis reportant son attention sur moi:

« On se retrouve à l'hôtel. Je préviens Kiro. »

Je tend une main vers eux avant qu'ils ne partent.

« Attend! Et Yu?

- Y'a que toi qui peux gérer sur ce coup. » Affirme sérieusement Olena.

Une seconde plus tard, le guitariste qui est maintenant le seul à me faire face, lève un sourcil.

« Tu peux m'expliquer? »

_Merde._

« Ok, je concède en lui prenant le bras. Mais pas ici. »

Sans rien dire, il se laisse entraîner au dehors. Je trouve rapidement une ruelle tranquille et m'y engage, mon ami à ma suite.

« Tu as confiance en moi Yu? Je demande en me tournant soudainement vers lui.

- Oui, affirme-t-il bien que surpris par la question.

- Vraiment confiance? J'insiste sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Oui Strify, vraiment confiance. »

Voyons à quel point. Il faut parfois rentrer dans le vif du sujet pour aborder certains trucs. Et là c'est précisément le cas. Alors je respire et me lance:

« Je vois les fantômes et je suis capable d'empathie. »

Sur le coup, il reste sans voix, assimilant en silence mes révélations. Puis il finit par hocher la tête.

« Je suppose que tu ne te fous pas de ma gueule, dit le brun d'un ton neutre.

- Non, je confirme.

- Et que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

- Oui. »

Yu hoche lentement la tête, hésitant entre son envie de me croire et sa perception du monde. De ce monde que je vois désormais d'une autre manière.

« Depuis quand?

- Depuis que je suis revenu et....

- Et? »

Je me mord la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est le fantôme d'un petit garçon renversé par une voiture.

- Hein?

- Ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure, je précise. Je parlais à un gosse. »

Mon ami soupire doucement et s'adosse au mur de brique.

« Je demande qu'à te croire Strify, affirme-t-il. Mais ça dépasse l'entendement.

- Je sais. Mais c'est vrai et moi-même j'ai encore du mal à faire avec. »

Et je sais que pour Kiro, c'est encore pire. Même si il ne me le dira probablement jamais, je sais qu'il peine à l'avaler.

« Même le fait que ton cœur se remette à battre, les médecins n'ont pas su nous l'expliquer, reprend le guitariste. Mais comme on a pas eut à fleurir ta tombe, on s'en est foutu... De la raison. Mais là c'est... Dingue. »

Je ne dis rien et m'approche pour poser ma main sur son bras.

« Viens, je souffle au bout d'une minute. On ferait mieux de rentrer. »

Il acquiesce en silence et le court trajet de retour se passe dans ces conditions. J'espère qu'Olena saura encore m'aider pour Yu et.... Ethan. D'ailleurs, repenser à lui me fait frissonner. Il est si jeune. Enfin était. Est-ce que tous les fantômes qui viendront à moi auront ce même point commun? Les trouverais-je tous trop jeunes pour être ce qu'ils seront malgré eux?

Moi aussi je suis jeune. À presque vingt ans, tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'on a la vie devant nous non? Ça fait trois semaines que je suis mort. Trois semaines que je respire et reprend le cours de ma vie où elle s'était arrêtée. Parce que oui, je suis mort à sur cette table d'opération.

_« Heure du décès: 15h03. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que mon cœur recommence à battre? Pour que mes poumons se remplissent à nouveau d'air? Pourquoi moi suis-je encore en vie, en sursis alors que d'autre n'ont pas eut cette chance?

Qui ou quoi en a décidé ainsi? Et comment suis-je censé les aider? Perdu dans mes pensées, je réalise juste qu'on est arrivés à l'hôtel.

« Strify? »

Je tourne la tête vers Olena qui s'approche de moi.

« Kiro est dans votre chambre. Va lui parler.

- Et les autres?

- Dans celle de Shin. »

J'hoche la tête et reporte mon attention sur Yu.

« Je dois voir Kiro, je souffle. Les autres sont dans la chambre de Shin. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que se soit, je m'engage directement vers les ascenseurs. Je ne peux pas encore lui donner les explications supplémentaires qu'il m'aurait demandé. Une fois devant la porte, j'entre avant d'hésiter. Mon ange est à la fenêtre, me tournant le dos. Je m'approche pour le prendre dans mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Yu? S'enquit-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- La vérité.

- Et?

- Il l'a prit plutôt bien dans le sens qu'il ne m'a pas rit au nez.

- Il y a un moyen pour qu'il puisse voir les fantômes lui aussi.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui, m'interrompt-il. Lumi et Shin aussi si ils le veulent. »

Je marque une pause, le temps de bien comprendre.

« Tu es sérieux?

- Oui. »

Kiro se retourne pour me faire face.

« Tu n'as pas envie que les personnes qui tiennent à toi comprennent ce que tu ressentes?

- Si mais....

- Ethan ne sera pas le dernier à venir te voir tu sais? »

Je lâche mon androgyne pour regarder Olena, assise en tailleur sur le lit.

« D'autres viendront te demander de l'aide. À toi ou Kiro, il y en aura d'autres.

- Pourquoi? Je demande. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

- Les aider à être en paix avec eux-mêmes. »

Elle se retrouve devant nous.

« Quand quelqu'un meurt, continue la brune. Il emmène toujours quelque chose avec lui. De la rancœur, de la haine, de la peur, de la douleur... Ça lui vient des derniers moments avant sa mort. Il laisse toujours quelque chose d'inachevé derrière lui. »

Je médite ses paroles quelque secondes. Aider un petit garçon mort à trouver la paix signifie le faire replonger dans son passé, renouer avec ses proches. Oui je pourrais le faire pourtant...

« Je peux pas.

- Tu peux pas quoi? S'étonne Kiro.

- L'aider. D'autres viendront et je peux pas! »

Je recule de quelques pas.

« On a une vie Kiro, je dis dans un souffle. Et pas le temps...

- Mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis?!

- Oui! Je peux pas c'est tout!! »

Et sans rien de plus, je tourne les talons pour sortir de la pièce, restant sourd à son appel. Je me rend en courant presque au-dehors, ne comprenant pas moi-même ma réaction aussi puérile qu'égoïste.

Atterrissant devant le bâtiment, je me laisse tomber sur le trottoir, repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Un souffle froid s'échoue presque aussitôt sur mon épaule quand l'adolescente y pose sa main en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur, dit-elle d'une voix douce. C'est ce qui fait de nous des humains.

- Je n'ai pas peur, j'affirme. Je pense au groupe.

- À d'autres, se moque la brune. Tu as peur de ce que tu vas découvrir en entrant dans leurs souvenirs. C'est comme quand Ethan t'as prit la main. »

Je plonge ma tête dans mes bras que je replie.

« Alors pourquoi je réagis comme un con d'égoïste?

- Parce que depuis que tu es revenu, répond-t-elle. Depuis que tu respires de nouveau, inconsciemment, tu renie tout ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de faire ce que tu aimes.

- Le groupe? La tournée?

- Oui Strify. »

Je relève la tête pour croiser l'émeraude de son regard.

« Et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- Comment tu as fait pour ne plus rien ressentir? Tu as cherché le contact d'un médium? »

Son regard se voile bien que logiquement, aucun éclat ne devrait s'y trouver.

« Non. J'ai fais ça toute seule.

- Mais tu as dis que....

- Je sais beau gosse, me coupe-t-elle sans brusquerie. Moi c'est différent. J'ai décidé de mourir. »

Elle tend sa main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Kiro a raison, affirme Olena. Partagez ça avec des gens qui vous aimes. Vous en serez que plus forts.

- Et Ethan?

- Je m'occupe de lui en attendant. »

Elle se relève.

« Vas-y. »

Hochant la tête, j'obéis et retourne à la chambre que j'ai quitté précipitamment. Kiro m'attend devant la porte. Sans un mot, il prend ma main et m'embrasse chastement.

« Pardon. » Je murmure en serrant sa main.

Mais il secoue sa jolie tête et m'incite à rejoindre nos amis. Deux minutes plus tard, on rentre dans la pièce. Olena y est déjà, adossée contre la fenêtre, à deux pas de Shin. Yu qui est assis sur le lit, m'interroge du regard.

J'hoche doucement la tête et affirme:

« On a quelque chose à vous dire. »


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapitre onze_**

**_--_**

**_Partge et confiance_**

* * *

« Et quelque chose a vous demander. »

Et avant que je ne puisse manquer de courage ou de mot, je lâche aussitôt la bombe dans un débit assez rapide:

« Kiro et moi on voit les fantômes. Et on aimerait savoir si vous aussi vous voulez partagez ça avec nous. »

Je reprend mon souffle et attend leurs réactions. Lumi et Shin froncent les sourcils avant que ce dernier ne demande:

« Si j'ai compris ce que tu viens de dire... _Vous voyez les fantômes?_

- Oui, je confirme. Et... Olena qu'est-ce que tu fais?! »

La brune qui vient juste de se placer au centre de la pièce souffle dans ses mains jointes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête mais la lueur de malice qui pétille dans ses yeux n'inaugure rien de bon.

« Je vais t'aider! » Sourit-elle en écartant les bras.

Une seconde plus tard, ses paumes claquent brutalement l'une contre l'autre, balayant la pièce d'un puissant souffle d'air froid. Tellement fort et glacé qu'il nous fait tous reculer contre quelque chose, frigorifiant nos corps jusqu'aux os.

Le dos plaqué contre la porte d'entrée, j'essaye tant bien que mal de respirer de nouveau, ignorant les morsures glacées qui parcoure ma chair.

« Merde, jure la brune en faisant le tour d'elle même. J'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort.

- Non..., je murmure d'une voix rauque. Tu... Tu crois? »

Autour d'Olena, tout n'est plus que désordre monumental. Les deux lampes qui ornaient respectivement la table de chevet et le bureau jonchent maintenant le sol. En miettes. Les divers papiers et autres babioles également posé sur le meuble, sont éparpillés un peu partout.

Quant au reste du groupe... En d'autres circonstances, j'en aurai sûrement rigoler. Les lourds rideaux bordeaux de la fenêtre se sont carrément décrochés et l'un deux recouvre Shin que le mur empêche de tomber.

Encore gelé, il ne bouge pas, cherchant son souffle. Yu lui, est plaqué contre le montant en bois du lit, les bras le long du corps, les yeux fermés. Reste Luminor, calé malgré lui au fond du large fauteuil où il s'est assis. Le voile de ses longs cheveux emmêlés cachant son visage.

La main de Kiro bouge dans la mienne et la sensation de froid commence à s'estomper. J'ouvre alors la bouche pour parler mais l'adolescente lève un doigt pour m'arrêter.

« Avant de m'engueuler, dit-elle avec une bouille enfantine. Tu peux quand même admettre que maintenant, ils ne pourront que te croire. »

C'est ce que j'ai compris concernant Olena. Soit elle va se comporter comme une adulte responsable, gérant les difficultés avec une souplesse qui m'a toujours étonnée, soit comme une môme qu'il faudrait attacher pour ne pas qu'elle en fasse une nouvelle.

Deux personnalités dans le même corps même si il ne vit plus depuis presque un an.

« La prochaine fois, je commence tandis la température de la pièce redevient normale. Pas que tu ais intérêt à aller jusqu'au bout mais.... Préviens moi. Ok?

- Ui. »

Puis je reporte mon attention sur mes amis.

« Ça va? » Je leur demande.

Le cadet se laisse glisser à terre, retirant le tissu encombrant avant d'hocher la tête:

« Je crois.

- Moi aussi, répond Yu en rouvrant les paupières et croisant les bras sur son torse musclé.

- Tu nous expliques? »

Cette phrase vient de Lumi qui passe ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux en bataille. Mon bassiste m'incite alors à m'asseoir sur le lit, doutant probablement de la stabilité de nos jambes encore tremblantes.

« Ok, je dis. Commençons par le début... »

Je prend alors le temps de tout leur raconter. Ma première rencontre avec Olena, mon empathie, ma crise au ciné, Ethan... Rien n'est omis. Quand au bout d'une éternité, je termine mon récit, un autre silence s'installe. Ils échangent tous un regard avant que l'aîné ne prenne la parole:

« Tu pensais nous en parler un jour?

- Pas vraiment, je répond franchement. C'est un sujet assez bizarre non?

- Ouais, admet-il en parlant pour les autres. Mais si ça peut t'aider ou te rassurer, pour moi c'est ok. »

Sur le coup, je ne dis rien, surpris malgré moi. Yu pose sa main sur mon épaule et ajoute:

« Pour moi aussi.

- Mais..., je commence.

- On est tes amis non? M'interrompt doucement Shin. Alors ça roule! »

Je me contente de sourire. Oui se sont mes amis et je suis fier de la confiance qu'ils ont en moi. Alors je lance un regard à Kiro qui hoche la tête. Je me retourne ensuite vers Yu et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis que mon ange fait de même avec le plus jeune.

Comme la première fois, je me concentre sur mon envie de lui transmettre ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai réussi maladroitement à leur décrire avec des mots. Puis je termine avec Luminor, sentant au plus profond de moi-même le lien qui vient de se former entre nous.

Quand je me détache de lui, je cherche Olena qui était restée en retrait. Je tend une main vers elle, l'incitant à me rejoindre, satisfait de remarquer que celle-ci est désormais visible à leurs yeux.

« Je vous présente Olena. » Je dis quand elle arrive à ma hauteur.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

« Salut! »


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre douze_**

**_--_**

**_..._**

* * *

« Ethan? »

Le petit blond apparaît, répondant ainsi à mon appel. Je m'assoie sur le lit et l'invite à faire de même. J'ai laissé le reste du groupe en compagnie de la brune dix minutes plus tôt, jugeant qu'il était préférable que je les laisse ensembles histoire de mieux la connaître.

« Comment je peux t'aider? Je demande à l'enfant une fois qu'il est assis en face de moi.

- Mes parents sont tristes, souffle-t-il. Il faut pas. C'est ma faute pas la leur.

- Tu sais bonhomme, c'est normal qu'ils soient tristes. Ils t'aimaient. »

Ethan hoche sa petite tête et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer. Je n'ose pas imaginer la déchirure qui doit habiter le leurs. L'ordre logique c'est que les enfants enterrent leurs parents. Pas l'inverse.

« Tu peux leur dire que ça va pour moi? S'enquit le petit. Que j'ai plus mal?

- Mais toi? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens?

- Moi ça va, assure-t-il. Mais je veux pas qu'ils se disputent. Je veux qu'ils soient heureux, pour Marie. C'est ma petite sœur. »

Je commence à mieux comprendre. J'ai souvent entendu dire qu'après le décès de leur enfant, plus d'un couple se sépare. Et aucun doute que c'est le cas des parents d'Ethan.

« Tu veux bien m'aider? »

Je tend une main et fait mine de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Je vais essayer bonhomme. »

[ ... ]

Les cheveux rattachés en queue de cheval et les mains glissées dans les poches de mon jean, j'erre sans réel but dans les rues inconnues de Londres. La soirée est bien avancée mais le jour n'est pas encore couché.

Demain je fais l'aller retour jusqu'à l'Allemagne pendant le break de deux jours qui suit. Si Jack l'a avaler sans trop s'étouffer, c'est surtout parce que les gars ont su insister mieux que moi, précisant que de toute façon, ça ne gênait pas plus que ça.

Pourtant je me demande si c'est une si bonne idée au fond.

« À quoi tu pense?

- Déjà pourquoi moi, je répond à la brune sans m'arrêter de marcher. Et à ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à ses parents.

- La vérité et ne cherche pas de réponses quand il n'y en a pas.

- C'est facile pour toi! »

Me stoppant net, je tourne la tête vers Olena, regrettant déjà mes paroles. Mais le mal est déjà fait.

« Pardon, je souffle en faisant mine de prendre sa main. Je suis désolé. »

Contrairement à ce que je redoutais, la jeune fille ne me repousse pas, entremêlant même nos doigts. Mais quand l'émeraude de son regard croise le mien, j'y perçois une étincelle de rage froide. _Comment..._

« C'est ce que j'ai emporté avec moi, répond-t-elle à ma question muette. Tu te rappelles? Un souvenir de ce que j'ai pu être.

- Et ressentir. » Je conclue doucement.

La brune hoche la tête avant de souffler:

« Viens... »

Elle m'entraîne ensuite à l'entrée d'un parc, m'incitant à m'asseoir sur un banc désert avant de se planter debout devant moi.

« Comment tu me trouves Strify? Demande-t-elle sans préambule, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Euh... Jolie, je finis par dire sans chercher à mentir.

- J'aurai attiré ton regard dans d'autres circonstances?

- Oui, je continue même si je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir.

- D'autres en plus du tien?

- Oui Olena, j'assure. Sans aucuns problèmes. »

Cette dernière s'accroupit et pose une main sur mes genoux, les caressant du pouce.

« Si je suis aussi jolie que tu le dis, murmure-t-elle en baissant la tête. Si toi et d'autres m'auraient regardée... Explique moi alors pourquoi c'est le regard de mon père que j'ai attiré. »

Sur le coup, j'en reste sans voix le temps que mon cerveau enregistre l'information, me permettant de comprendre l'énigme entière qu'est l'adolescente. Une gamine qui a grandit avec le baiser du Diable sur le front.

Voulant la rassurer, je prend ses mains dans les miennes et l'attire vers moi. Se laissant guider, Olena s'installe à califourchon sur mes genoux et enfoui son minois dans mon cou qu'elle a entouré de ses bras.

Le souffle glacé qui caresse alors ma peau est sans nul doute les seules larmes qu'elle peut désormais verser.

« Je suis désolé ma puce, je souffle en faisant mine de frotter doucement son dos.

- C'est pas ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien Strify. »

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se dégage sans brusquerie et croise mon regard.

« Je sais que c'est déstabilisant, assure-t-elle. Mais tu as la possibilité d'aider. De vraiment aider. »

Je caresse son menton du bout des doigts et replace une mèche de cheveux brun derrière son oreille.

« Je le ferais ma belle. »

[ ... ]

_Le lendemain après-midi..._

Retrouvant mes repères dans les rues familières de Berlin, j'arrive facilement au magasin d'antiquités _**( Ndla:** Petit clin d'oeil à qui saura le reconnaître.** )**_ du père d'Ethan, accompagné de ce dernier. Le ventre noué comme au passage d'un examen, j'inspire un grand coup et pénètre dans la boutique. Un homme se tient dans le fond, replaçant des assiettes en porcelaine sur une étagère prévue à cet effet.

« M. Carson? » Je demande en m'approchant tandis que je sens la menotte de son fils mort serrer ma main.

L'adulte se retourne, surpris de ne pas pouvoir mettre un nom sur mon visage alors que je viens de le faire vis-à-vis de lui. Il est à peine plus grand que moi, blond, respirant la fatigue et le chagrin.

« Excusez moi, dit-il sans brusquerie. Mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.

- Non, j'assure. Je m'appelle Sébastian. Je suis venu vous parler de votre fils Ethan. »

Son regard se voile mais il ne montre rien de la douleur qui le bouffe de l'intérieur, m'aidant du même coup à ne pas la laisser m'envahir.

« Mon fils est mort, reprend M. Carson. Il y a trois mois.

- Je sais.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? »

Je me mord la lèvre et tente la vérité:

« Je vois les fantômes M. Carson et Ethan m'a demandé de l'aide. »

Sur le coup, la surprise qui domine ses émotions le laisse sans voix. Et quelque part, y'a de quoi... J'esquisse un pas dans sa direction mais le blond reprend rapidement le contrôle de lui-même et secoue la tête en se dirigeant vers la porte pour m'inciter à sortir.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour...

- Vous avez fini le bateau en bouteille que vous aviez commencé avec Ethan pour les six ans de Marie? » Je répète ce que son fils vient de me dire à l'instant.

Le père stoppe net dans son élan mais ne se retourne pas tout de suite. Le couteau que je remue dans la plaie me blesse autant que lui, pourtant je sais que c'est la seule solution.

« Comment savez-vous ça? S'enquit-il d'une voix rauque

- Je vous l'ai dis M. Carson, je reprend doucement. Je vois les fantômes. C'est flippant mais c'est la vérité. »

Il inspire et se retourne pour me faire face, les yeux humides.

« Vous voyez vraiment Ethan?

- Croyez moi, je ne ferais jamais ce genre de blagues morbides.

- Mon Dieu... »

L'adulte passe ses mains sur son visage, sa carapace de protection à deux doigts de céder.

« Non je ne l'ai pas fait, répond-t-il à la question de son fils. Je n'ai pas pu.

- Demande-lui de le terminer pour moi. » Ordonne Ethan.

Je m'exécute et son paternel hoche lentement la tête, s'adossant à la vitrine. Son fils lâche alors ma main et se blottit contre ses jambes une seconde plus tard. Le courant d'air froid qu'il lui fait ressentir est la preuve qui manquait à mes propos.

« Dis lui que ce n'est pas sa faute, que je vais bien.

- Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, je dis tandis que l'enfant a enfoui son visage dans le cou de son père qui - bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir - s'est baissé pour être à sa hauteur. Ethan va bien. Il veut juste que vous soyez de nouveau heureux.

- Pourtant je les surveillais ce jour-là, se rappelle alors le blond, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ethan, Marie et leurs voisins. Ils jouaient au ballon, le téléphone a sonné... Je me suis absenté juste une minute... »

Le ballon est parti sur la route, l'enfant à sa suite. Il ne prend pas garde aux voix familières qui lui disent de revenir. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps à rattraper son fichu ballon. Mais la voiture meurtrière est déjà proche et la surveillance de l'adulte responsable ne fait pas son office.

Je ferme les yeux, refusant de revoir ce film que je connais par cœur malgré moi. Comment son père peut-il retrouver le sourire si il ne parvient pas à se pardonner sa minute fatale de relâchement?

Sa culpabilité et sa douleur m'atteigne vicieusement, s'infiltrant dans mes veines. Je porte une main à mon front et respire doucement en m'incitant au calme. _C'est ça. Respire. Une à la fois._

« Dis lui que Marie ne doit pas se sentir seule, reprend Ethan quand je fais de même avec le contrôle de mes émotions. Ce n'est pas sa faute. »

Rouvrant les paupières, je me rapproche de son père et m'accroupit devant lui. Des larmes silencieuses roulent sur ses joues creusées mais ses bras sont toujours refermés autour de sa chair décédée.

« Ethan ne veut pas que vous vous sentiez mal, j'assure en posant une main sur son épaule. Il pense à Marie. Elle a besoin de ses deux parents. »

L'adulte acquiesce en silence.

« Merci Sébastian, sourit-il malgré ses larmes. Je... Hé ça ne va pas? »

Serrant les dents à m'en faire mal, j'ai les mains autour de ma tête qui se rempli de pensées et émotions négatives. Peine, rage, haine, colère et autres se mêlent dans mon crâne dans un bordel que je ne peux endiguer.

« J'ai... J'arrive pas à... »

Ses bras me rattrapent de justesse quand je sens mon corps partir vers l'avant, une seconde avant que le monde ne devienne noir.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapitre treize_**

**_--_**

**_Nouvelle épreuve_**

* * *

Quand je reprend difficilement conscience, la première chose que je remarque est le visage inquiet d'Olena penché sur moi.

« Ça va? Demande-t-elle quand je me redresse lentement. Comment tu te sens?

- Comme si j'avais couru pendant des heures sans m'arrêter. »

Et c'est pas peut dire. Je ne ressens aucune douleur, juste une immense fatigue.

« Normal, affirme la brune. Si c'est ce que je pense, c'est tout à fait normal.

- De quoi tu parles? C'est mon empathie qui a encore déconné.

- Nan. »

Je passe une main sur mon visage et remarque soudainement un truc.

« Comment ça se fait que je sois dans ma chambre?

- M. Carson t'a ramené. Une chance que tu habite la même ville que lui et que tu avais tes clefs sur toi.

- Doucement Olena, je soupire en m'asseyant en tailleur. Ça fait trop d'un coup là.

- Ouais, désolée. »

Elle s'installe à mes côtés et reprend:

« Premièrement, ce n'est pas ton empathie. J'en suis sûre parce que Lumi, Kiro, Shin et Yu ont tous eu une crise.

- Quoi?! Je bondis presque.

- Laisse moi parler, m'ordonne-t-elle. Ils ont eu une crise en même temps parce vous êtes tous connectés de part ton pouvoir de médium. Pas celui d'empathie. Mais ils allaient bien quand je les ai quittés ok?

- Ouais. Et comment M. Carson a su où était l'appart?

- Je lui ai noté sur un papier.

- Tu lui as noté..., je commence avant de percuter. Ah oui merde, j'avais oublier.

- Ensuite j'ai rassuré Ethan pour toi et après qu'il est pu dire « au revoir » à son père, il est parti.

- Parti?

- Vers la lumière. Son paradis quoi.

- Ok. »

Un point positif si le petit a pu trouver une certaine paix. Soupirant doucement, je ferme les yeux et me laisser aller contre le montant en bois de mon lit.

« Ne pense pas de cette façon Strify. »

Si je fronce les sourcils en rouvrant les yeux pour croiser les siens, c'est par incompréhension dû au ton employé. Aussi claquant qu'un fouet ou une gifle douloureuse. Quels genres de secrets a-t-elle enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même pour réagir de cette manière à ma lassitude?

« Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant? Je fais remarquer.

- Je suis passée par là, répond-t-elle en radoucissant sa voix.

- Alors tu pourrais comprendre.

- Non. »

La brune secoue la tête et se retrouve sur moi la seconde suivante. La même position que celle qu'elle avait prise à l'hôpital à la différence que cette fois, ses bras sont autour de moi et son joli minois dans mon cou.

« T'as vie a changé quand tu t'es pris une balle, affirme l'adolescente dans un murmure glacé. À la seconde où elle a déchiré ta peau, le changement s'est opéré. Puis tu es mort et tu es revenu. Et là, ça a carrément dérapé. »

Je ne dis rien et pose simplement une main sur son dos, la noyant dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux.

« Peu importe que tu sois le chanteur d'un groupe de musique célèbre, continue la jeune fille. Tu es humain avant tout et c'est pour ça que ce changement trop brutal te donne l'impression de devenir un peu plus dingue chaque jour.

- Justement ma puce, j'ouvre enfin la bouche. C'est humain de....

- Chut Strify, m'interrompt Olena. Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Tu es humain. Et c'est parce que tu es humain que tu ne dois pas penser à ce que serait ta vie si tu n'étais pas sorti ce fameux jour de repos où tout a changé. »

Sans que je ne le veuille, les souvenirs affluent. Je parle avec Shin. Le coup de feu. La douleur. Les mains de Yu essayant de stopper l'hémorragie. L'hôpital. L'abandon. Heure du décès: 15h03.

« Quand on meurt, il faut du temps pour comprendre pourquoi et comment. Ensuite on doit l'accepter.

- Mais je suis vivant, je proteste doucement.

- Oui beau gosse. Mais pourquoi et comment es-tu vivant? Et l'as-tu _accepter_ ? »

Un point pour elle.

« Comment tu as fais? Je souffle en faisant mine de la serrer contre moi.

- J'ai retourner ma haine, ma rancœur, ma peine, tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif en moi contre mes parents.

- Mais ta mère...?

- N'a rien fait, termine-t-elle, amère. C'est justement là le problème. »

Elle se redresse et esquisse un petit sourire.

« Ne ressasse pas le passé, conseille la brune. C'est encore moins bon dans ton cas.

- Ok. »

Je souris à mon tour et change de sujet:

« Au fait, tu m'as bien dis que ce n'était pas mon empathie?

- Oui. Allons voir M. Carson, tu dois lui demander certains trucs. »

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, Olena est déjà debout, m'incitant à la suivre d'un signe de tête. Bien qu'encore fatigué, mon corps accepte d'obéir et l'accompagne... À la cuisine. Le père d'Ethan est assis à la table, perdu dans ses pensées, une tasse fumante devant lui.

« Ça va? Je lui demande en m'asseyant en face de lui.

- Oui, affirme-t-il bien que surpris de me voir si tôt levé. Mais c'est à vous que je devrais poser la question.

- Fatigué mais ça va. Euh... »

Je croise le regard émeraude de la brune qui est à mes côtés.

« Vous connaissez déjà Olena?

- Oui. »

Il secoue la tête et soupire presque pour lui-même:

« La journée la plus dingue de ma vie. »

Puis:

« Vous savez pourquoi vous vous êtes évanoui?

- Oui et non.

- Demande lui si il connaît l'histoire de son magasin. » Me devance Olena.

Je m'exécute et fait mine de réfléchir.

« L'ancien propriétaire m'a dit que c'était une maison à part entière.

- Où une famille a été assassinée deux siècles plus tôt. »

Je tourne la tête vers l'adolescente qui penche la tête vers mon hôte. Bien que sans rien comprendre, je lui formule son affirmation par une question.

« Oui, confirme le blond. C'est bien ça. »

Sentant une fatigue différente de la mienne finir de le gagner, je pose une main sur son épaule.

« Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, je souffle. Et merci de m'avoir ramené.

- Non, sourit-il. Merci à vous. »

L'aîné se lève, pousse sa tasse devant moi et me fait signe de rester assis pendant qu'il regagne la sortie. Je regarde un instant la porte d'entrée qui vient de se refermer et reporte ensuite mon attention sur la brune.

« C'était ça les émotions négatives que j'ai ressentis?

- Oui. Même si tu contrôles tes pouvoirs, tu restes quand même sensible à ce genre d'endroits.

- Comment se fait-il que tu savais qu'une famille y a été tuée? Et surtout il y a deux siècles? »

Olena hoche doucement la tête avant de soupirer doucement:

« Il faut que je te parles de Liam. »


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapitre quatorze_**

**_-- _**

**_Liam_**

* * *

J'hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien, laissant la brune chercher ses mots pour donner un sens à sa dernière phrase:

« Liam Adams de son vrai nom William Cullen _**( Ndla:** J'ai Twilight dans la tête... ^^ **)**_ est mort à presque dix sept ans, reprend-t-elle doucement. Empalé par la même épée avec Mélodie, sa sœur jumelle. C'était par un beau soleil de juillet en 1815.

- Je vois pas le rapport...

- Il a vécu pendant seize ans dans la maison qu'est maintenant le magasin d'antiquités de M. Carson et... Merde!! »

L'esprit embrumé par un début de sensation familière qu'Olena a senti avant moi, je ne percute pas tout de suite quand elle me demande de m'accrocher à quelque chose. C'est le froid que me procure son corps collé contre le mien qui m'aide à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Ça va? Demande la brune à mon oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé?

- Suis pas sûre mais essaye déjà de ne pas t'énerver.

- Tu plaisantes là?! »

D'un mouvement brusque, je me relève sans la faire valser pour autant sur le sol, une colère mêlée à de la lassitude commençant à s'insinuer dans mes veines. Comme quand vous vous persuadez que tous va bien quand tout se barre en sucette autour de vous et qu'il suffit d'un rien pour faire exploser la marmite.

« Tu peux comprendre que j'en ai marre? Je lance en faisant face à l'adolescente. Avant j'avais le contrôle sur ma vie!! »

Avant ma vie n'était pas un fatras de tout un tas de choses dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Avant, j'étais... Normal? Mieux que maintenant, c'est sûr. Et même si je sais que la colère est mauvaise conseillère, j'ai besoin de vomir tout ce trop plein qui me pourrit depuis ce putain de jour maudit.

Alors je shoote dans la première chose que j'ai sous la main, envoyant une chaise innocente embrasser le parquet dans un bruit cassant.

« C'est bon t'es calmé? S'enquit la brune, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Non.

- Dommage parce qu'il va falloir que tu le fasses. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quand une deuxième vague de brouillard me frappe de plein fouet, me donnant l'impression de me noyer dans un tourbillon de se qui me semble être un mélange de d'appréhension et de honte. À genoux dans la seconde qui suit, je ne retrouve un souffle normal que quand deux bras fins s'enroulent autour de mon cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti? Souffle la brune sans me lâcher.

- Euh... De la peur et de la honte. Les deux ensembles.

- C'est ici que Kiro vous a avoué qu'il se droguait?

- Oui mais...

- Merde, me coupe-t-elle.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Mais sans me répondre, la jeune fille m'incite à me lever et relève la chaise à terre pour m'y asseoir de force dessus avant de s'installer à califourchon sur mes genoux.

« Comme ça tu resteras avec moi, explique-t-elle dans un demi-sourire.

- Je vais refaire encore une crise?

- Si tu te calme pas dans la minute, y'a des chances. »

Je me laisse aller contre le dossier de la chaise en soupirant:

« Ok, je consens. Ok, je m'énerverais plus tard contre ma vie qui part en live.

- Strify je suis sérieuse.

- Moi aussi ma belle.

- C'est normal d'être en colère mais plus tu vas t'énerver, plus ça va empirer. »

Et sentant probablement le malaise qui m'habite, Olena sert son corps sans vie contre le mien, m'inondant du froid apaisant qui la caractérise. Fermant les yeux, je me laisse aller à son étreinte, écoutant cependant le récit qu'elle reprend à mon oreille:

« Je l'ai rencontré quand je suis morte, murmure-t-elle. Mais il émanait de lui une telle haine et une amertume que j'en ai reculé. J'étais paumée, j'avais un goût de fiel dans la bouche mais quelque chose en lui m'effrayait. Avec le temps, j'ai compris que c'était l'image de moi-même que Liam me reflétait qui me faisait flipper. »

Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'entourer sa taille d'un bras, attentif au souffle de sa voix douce.

« Des choses horribles se sont passées dans cette maison, continue la brune. Des choses qu'aucun enfant ne devrait connaître... »

Un malaise d'une tout autre nature s'insinue dans mes veines, m'incitant presque instinctivement à la serrer davantage contre moi. Sentant le geste, cette dernière se blottit également dans mes bras, reprenant le fil d'une histoire vieille de plus de deux siècles:

« Comme pour moi, le salaud était leur père et comme souvent, tu lui aurais donné le Bon Dieu sans confession. Extérieurement, c'était un juge respectable, heureux père de trois enfants, veuf. Mais entre les murs de chez lui, Liam, Mélodie et Gabriel - leur frère aîné de deux ans - devaient suivre au pas. Surtout les jumeaux qu'il jugeait responsables de la mort de leur mère quand elle les a mit au monde.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, je proteste malgré moi. Malheureuses mais là quand même.

- Certains n'ont besoin de rien pour faire souffrir quand compte leur seul plaisir. »

Ses doigts fins glissent dans mon dos, m'arrachant des frissons sous l'air glacé qu'ils procurent.

« Le monde est bourré de pourris en tout genre Strify, chuchote-t-elle. Et il arrive même qu'ils se trouvent au sein de ta famille.

- Ouais..., je soupire. Je suppose que leur père les as battus?

- Battus, affamés, séquestrés... C'est en grandissant qu'ils arrivaient mieux à se protéger les uns les autres. Surtout quand il s'est remarié quand les jumeaux avaient huit ans, ramenant une belle-mère et deux frères par alliance indifférents du moment qu'il ne s'en prenait qu'à ses enfants.

- Et comment Liam en est venu à connaître la mort aussi jeune et de cette manière?

- C'est un enchaînement de plusieurs facteurs, répond la brune. Le premier c'est quand Gabriel est mort de la syphilis à quatorze ans. Le deuxième c'est quand Mélodie a été mariée de force à seize ans. Le troisième c'est quand Liam rentre tard un soir et frappe son père qui en tombe dans les escaliers et s'ouvre le crâne. La suite, c'est la fuite pour son salut, sa rencontre avec Morgane Adams, son embarcation sur le vaisseau de pirates du père de cette dernière, son envie dévorante de revoir sa jumelle.

- C'est de là que lui vient son nom?

- Jack Adams a été un meilleur père que le biologique. Puis... En parlant du biologique qui n'est pas mort de sa chute, en entendant les exploits de son fils reconverti, il a fait emprisonner Mélodie pour le pièger.

- Il n'a pas senti le coup fourré?

- Si. Il a juste été trompé par une personne dont il ignorait encore l'identité le jour où il me l'a raconté. »

L'adolescente marque une pause, sûrement pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Le bon côté, c'est que ça m'a aidé à aspirer à un calme salvateur. Pourtant, il y a encore une question qui reste sans réponse:

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi j'ai refais une crise. »

Olena se redresse, mordillant sa lèvre, perdue dans ses pensées.

« L'énergie négative emprisonnée dans ces murs est tellement intense qu'elle a affecté ton sixième sens, explique-t-elle. De ce fait, les émotions trop fortes - même un reste - qui emplissent, comme par exemple l'appart. Tu les ressens. »

Je commence à comprendre. C'était les émotions de Kiro que j'ai ressenti mais de l'intérieur. Comme si j'avais été à sa place. Génial.

« Strify, m'appelle doucement la brune. Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure: arrête de penser à ce qui ce serait passé si tu n'étais pas sorti ce fameux jour. Avec des « si » on mettrait Paris en bouteille.

- Ça sera quoi après? Je demande dans un soupir. Je suis conscient du bien que je peux faire autour de moi mais là c'est différent. C'est horrible je te l'accorde mais c'est arrivé il y a plus de deux cents ans.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, affirme-t-elle sans brusquerie. Et puis si tu veux rectifier le tir, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Je suis juste fatigué, je soupire sans relever le sous-entendu.

- Je sais. »

Mais je sais également que d'une certaine manière, je me montre égoïste envers ce petit fantôme devenu ce qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt. Si moi je suis fatigué de vivre, Olena ne l'est-elle pas de _ne plus vivre?_ Si seulement, quelqu'un avait pu la retenir de sauter de ce putain de toit, lui évitant de s'éclater sur le bitume. Alors, je prend une inspiration et fais ce dont j'ai pris malgré moi l'habitude:

« Comment je gère?

- Il faudrait demander aux gars de venir. Vu que vous partagez vos pouvoirs, ils te serviront de réceptacles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

- Retourner à la source. C'est-à-dire dans les souvenirs de Liam. »


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapitre quinze_**

**_--_**

**_Souvenirs_**

* * *

« Je suppose que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse? Je demande, un rien septique.

- Oui, répond la brune en se levant.

- Et je m'y prend comment?

- Je t'explique ce soir, promet soudainement l'adolescente. Va dormir en attendant que je te réveille.

- Quoi?! Je bondis. Non tu... »

Mais à la seconde où je me suis mis debout, l'appart était vide.

[ ... ]

Le père d'Ethan me tend les clefs sans broncher que je sers inconsciemment en un poing serré.

« Glissez-les dans la boîte aux lettres en partant, me recommande-t-il avant de se retourner pour partir.

- M. Carson? Je le retiens.

- Oui? »

L'adulte me fait de nouveau face, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Merci.

- De quoi? Fait-il doucement.

- Ben... Ça, je répond en dépliant mes doigts pour montrer les clés. Merci de nous faire confiance sans poser de questions.

- Vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que vous avez fait en pénétrant ici n'est-ce pas? »

Pris au dépourvu malgré moi, je laisse le silence répondre à ma place. Le blond s'approche de moi et pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

« Vous m'avez aidé d'une manière que seuls les parents endeuillés peuvent comprendre, affirme-t-il en croisant mon regard. Ça ne ramènera pas Ethan et il continuera à jamais de me manquer mais je lui ai fais une promesse.

- Marie, je murmure.

- Oui. De plus je ne crois pas que vous ayez les réponses à mes questions.

- Ouais, je souris. En même temps, je crois que moi non plus. »

Il me rend mon sourire et se détourne pour de bon. Quand la porte se referme derrière lui, je la verrouille et tend la main vers l'interrupteur se trouvant à côté pour éteindre toutes les lumières.

« C'est ce que je voulais dire. »

Me retournant à mon tour, j'aperçois Olena assise en tailleur sur le comptoir en bois. Le reste du groupe - ayant préféré m'accorder quelques minutes pour expliquer la situation au propriétaire des lieux - patiente dans l'arrière-boutique.

« J'suis prêt, j'annonce en me dirigeant à l'endroit désiré.

- Ça roule. » Affirme la brune en me suivant.

Je suis conscient du message qu'elle a voulu me faire passer et elle le sait. Mais nous savons également tous les deux que là, tout de suite, je ne veux pas y penser.

J'ai besoin d'avoir la tête vide.

Et force est d'admettre que la présence de mes amis m'y aide plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Partager mes pouvoirs se confirme être une bonne idée à la longue, même si je les ai enchaînés à moi pour toujours. Pourtant, aucun reproche - silencieux ou verbal - ne vient à moi quand je pénètre dans la pièce adjacente, la jeune fille à mes côtés.

Cette dernière me pousse doucement à m'asseoir entre Kiro et Yu, assis sur un clic-clac plié qui a connu des jours meilleurs, à l'instar de Lumi et Shin qui se partage un fauteuil issu de la même fibre. Olena fait un rapide tour de tête, interrogeant tout le monde du regard en terminant par moi.

« Pourquoi vous êtes aussi calmes? Je demande soudain en me rendant compte à quel point l'ambiance est sereine.

- C'est qu'une idée Strify, répond l'aîné pour tout le monde. On est aussi paumés que toi mais on essaye de paraître calme pour que tu le sois.

- Ok, je grimace en songeant à notre lien. On y va. »

Alors la brune s'assoit - comme elle semble avoir prit l'habitude de le faire - à califourchon sur mes genoux et enroule ses bras fins autour de mon cou.

« Fermes les yeux. »

J'obéis sans un mot, conscient qu'il est trop tard pour reculer. Le froid qui la caractérise s'intensifie quand son corps menu se colle au mien mais la sensation m'est désormais familière.

Juste un souffle glacé.

Et sans crier gare, l'impression déroutante de partir en arrière, de tomber sans jamais s'arrêter. Exactement la même au moment où je suis revenu, le froid en plus.

Puis aussi brutalement que ça a commencé, tout s'arrête, tout se fige quand j'ouvre brusquement les yeux dans une semi-pénombre inquiétante. Quelque chose cloche et c'est franchement flippant.

« Strify? »

La voix familière me fait sursauter malgré moi, augmentant cette angoisse que je n'arrive pas à dissiper. Bordel j'ai l'impression de faire un cauchemar, d'avoir conscience de rêver et de ne pas pouvoir me réveiller. _**( Ndla:** Je déteste quand ça m'arrive et suis plus que contente quand j'ouvre les yeux. **)**_

Fermant les paupières, je m'exhorte au calme quand des pleurs étouffés parviennent distinctement à mes oreilles. Oubliant un instant ma peur étrange, je rouvre les yeux et cherche l'origine du bruit quand une main se glisse dans l'une des miennes.

« Là. » Me montre Olena en pointant un doigt dans un coin près de la fenêtre aux volets clos.

Scrutant le noir, je finis par apercevoir deux silhouettes étroitement enlacées, la plus grande semblant bercer et réconforter celle blottie entre ses bras.

« Ne t'angoisse pas Liam, j'entend soudainement murmurer. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir? Elle est toute seule, à la merci de ces deux bâtards.

- Elle sait se défendre. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi le répit que lui accorde notre présence ici. »

La prise de la brune se ressert sur mes doigts quand nous nous approchons des deux enfants pour nous accroupir à leur hauteur. À mesure que mes yeux semblent s'habituer à la faible luminosité, la pièce me semble être une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Une fenêtre, un secrétaire, une armoire et un lit où Gabriel et Liam ont trouvés refuge.

Non, si c'était normal, banal à en pleurer, pourquoi cette sensation de peur aux fonds des tripes?

« C'est un souvenir de Liam, souffle Olena en posant une main qu'il ne sent pas sur sa tête. Tu n'as pas oublié?

- Non mais... »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, observant leurs corps emmêlés, les longs cheveux du frère aîné sur le visage baigné de larmes du cadet, ses bras protecteurs enroulés autour de son corps fin.

« C'est sa peur, je comprend d'un coup. Sa peur pour Mélodie. Son cauchemar.

- Dans le mille.

- Quel âge ont-ils?

- Euh... Neuf et onze ans.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- John - le plus jeune fils de leur belle-mère - a brisé un vase en cherchant Mélodie qui a répondu. Résultat des courses, Gabe et Liam se sont retrouvés là pour l'avoir défendue.

- Quels enflures, je grince entre mes dents serrées.

- Je sais. »

Puis elle se relève, m'incitant à faire de même.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux dans un sursaut incontrôlé, je reprend pied dans la réalité bien qu'haletant et malade de terreur. Deux bras fins m'entourent aussitôt tandis qu'un corps chaud et rassurant m'aide à calmer mon rythme cardiaque.

« Ça va? Souffle la voix douce de Kiro à mon oreille. Comment tu te sens?

- Bien. » Je répond dans un murmure.

Fermant les yeux, je me laisse ensuite aller à son étreinte.

[ ... ]

« Tu viens d'en fumer une. »

Accoudé sur le rebord du balcon de la chambre d'hôtel où je suis actuellement seul, je souris en tirant une nouvelle bouffée.

« Tu étais où?

- Je traînais. »

Désormais à mes côtés, Olena pose sa jolie tête contre mon épaule, m'apaisant doucement.

« T'aurais-je manquer? Me taquine-t-elle.

- Depuis que je te connais, j'avoue. Deux jours sans toi, ça paraît long.

- J'imagine... »

Je porte une dernière fois la cigarette à ma bouche, pas vraiment surpris quand la brune rompt le bref silence qui s'était installé:

« Il a commencé quand j'avais onze ans, souffle-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vague. Deux à trois nuits par semaine. Parfois plus. Et le jour de mes quinze ans, il est parti tafer comme tous les matins sauf qu'il sortait _de ma chambre._ »

Un sourire sans joie se dessine au coin de ses lèvres.

« _De mon lit_. »

L'adolescente tire sur le bas de son marcel, me donnant l'impression de vouloir le déchirer.

« Je me suis rhabillée, continue-t-elle. Je suis rentrée dans la chambre de ma mère, je l'ai réveillée et je lui ai tout raconté.

- Elle ne t'as pas cru, je devine.

- Disons que c'était plus facile de prétendre que son ordure de mari était un bon père plutôt que d'affronter la vérité, alors elle buvait.

- Et après tu as sauté du toit.

- J'ai giflé ce qui me servait de mère et je me suis rué hors de l'appart. J'ai grimpé les escaliers, j'ai déboulé sur ce putain de toit et j'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma courte vie. »

Et le résultat se tient maintenant à ma droite. Personne n'a entendu ses sanglots silencieux. Personne n'a vu la profondeur de la plaie suppurante de son âme se refléter dans ses grands yeux verts.

Comme personne ne l'a fait pour William Cullen il y a de cela deux siècles. J'ai vu sa vie trop courte et souillée à travers des souvenirs d'une netteté trop parfaite qu'il a partagés avec Olena.

Les punitions injustes.

La mort de Gabriel.

L'absence imposée de Mélodie.

Sa descente aux enfers.

Sa fuite.

Sa famille adoptive.

...

Sa sœur et lui empalés par la même lame.

C'est à ce moment que je suis revenu à moi, seulement rassuré à l'instant où les bras de Kiro m'ont enveloppé.

« On ne peut pas changer ce qui a été fait, je reprend en roulant mon mégot éteint entre mon pouce et mon index.

- Non.

- On doit accepter certaines choses.

- Oui.

- Et vivre avec de la meilleure façon possible.

- C'est ce que je cherche à te faire comprendre depuis que tu es revenu. »

J'esquisse un demi-sourire.

« Ça ne m'empêche pas d'y penser.

- Mais tu l'as accepté, affirme Olena sans se détacher de moi.

- Ça n'a servi qu'à ça?

- Tu te rappelle ta première crise au ciné?

- Oui, je souffle bien que sans comprendre.

- Tu as dû apprendre à monter des barrières mentales et comment les faire tenir, explique la brune. Ton pouvoir de médium est pareil. En le rejetant - inconsciemment ou non - le genre de lieu où suintent des brides d'émotions violentes peuvent l'affecter. »

La jeune fille se redresse d'une manière humaine avant de faire mine de s'étirer.

« Vivre la vie de Liam et l'accepter comme lui a fini par le faire était la seule façon d'y arriver, conclue-t-elle dans un léger haussement d'épaules avant d'incliner sa jolie tête de côté. Ça va être l'heure de manger non?

- Ouais. »

Retournant dans la chambre après avoir fermé la porte fenêtre, je balance le mégot dans la poubelle du bureau et me dirige en compagnie d'Olena vers le restaurant de l'établissement.

« Au fait, je me rappelle. Tu as pensé à toi?

- Oui, avoue-t-elle. Mais je préfère me dire que ma place est ici. »

La connaissant suffisamment pour ne pas insister, je garde donc le silence quand on pénètre dans la grande salle remplie de moitié. Je repère vite mes amis attablés... en charmante compagnie si j'en juge la jeune rouquine assise aux côtés de Yu. Jolie, notre âge, vêtue d'un pull à col roulé noir en harmonie avec son bonnet emprisonnant ses boucles.

Minute.

Je me tourne vers l'adolescente qui s'est stoppée en même temps que moi et l'interroge du regard. Un demi-sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle hoche lentement la tête, confirmant ainsi mon doute.

Il semblerait qu'on est à nouveau du taf.

_Ende_


	18. Review

_Scar,_

_Je suis désolée mais je ne sais ni écrire, ni lire de l'anglais. _

_Si vous désirez lire cette histoire, je ne peux que vous inviter à la traduire ou demander à une personne de votre connaissance de le faire. _

_Cordialement,_

_Cass. _


End file.
